


Cat Scratch Fever

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Asphyxiation, Cat Hybrid Kim Jaejoong, Cat Hybrid Kim Junsu, Cat/Human Hybrids, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Jaejoong is Determined, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Pain Kink, Planets, Prostitution, Saving the Day, Spaceships, Yunho is Reluctant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: The locals on FLine 7 are sexy, exotic, and more than willing to fuck a lonely pilot. Yunho stops there so Yoochun can visit his catboy, with no intention of finding his own, but Jaejoong gets under his skin (in more ways than one), and Yunho finds himself willing to do anything for him.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 2





	1. Why One Should Not Trust Park Yoochun to Make Arrangements Regarding Accommodations

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Why the hell is it so cold?”

Yunho pried his eyes open. Something told him that it wasn’t time for him to wake up yet, but Yoochun stamping around the body of the ship made sleeping impossible.

And it was cold.

Yunho threw the thermal blanket off his body and then immediately pulled it back. “Why is it so cold?”

Yoochun shouted, “I don’t know. It’s freezing.”

Shivering, Yunho quickly pulled on his flight suit, yanking the zipper up to cover his bare chest. He shoved his feet into boots and then left his sleep cabin. The hallways of the ship were even colder than his room had been.

Yoochun was puttering around the rear of the ship. Yunho moved to the cockpit. He checked dials and ran a systems check. The diagnosis beeped a few minutes later.

“Looks like a meteorite managed to breach our sensors and smashed into the thermo controls,” Yunho shouted at him.

Yoochun came into the cockpit and Yunho laughed. He had on mittens and two flight jackets (his own and Yunho’s). A thick wool scarf covered his face. With the hat on his head, all Yunho could see were his eyes.

“It’s not that bad,” Yunho said. “I thought you liked the cold. You keep your room this cold.”

His reply was muffled. Yunho smiled, reached up and tugged the scarf off his mouth.

“It’s never this cold. How are you not freezing your balls off?”

Yunho turned back to the controls and pulled up the star chart. “I am. Where are we? We need to get that fixed or we’re never going to be able to lift off again.”

Yoochun sat in the pilot’s chair and a smile stretched across his face. He tapped the screen where their current location was displayed. “We’re awfully close to FLine 7.”

“We’re closer to Dheisal.”

Yoochun pouted. “Just by half a day. Please, Yunho?”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Fine, but we’re only staying until the ship is fixed.”

“Longer than I need,” Yoochun said with a laugh.

A few more hours and it was too cold to sit in the cockpit. Yunho and Yoochun huddled up in Yunho’s room. It was closest to the engines, which meant it was the noisiest, but also the warmest spot in the ship. He held Yoochun close as Yoochun shivered. The other man had thrown three blankets over them.

“They’re going to have fires, and hot chocolate and a heater, and warm dinner and warm water to shower, and not to mention Junsu’s body heat and his tail and arms and …”

Yunho shoved him. “Shut up. I do not need to hear about your fascination with your cat boy. Again.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Jealous, darling?”

“No. Just glad you’re not going to be jumping me for once.”

Yoochun turned his head and pouted. “Am I such a burden?”

Yunho smiled and kissed him softly. “No.”

“You lie, and you need to get some from someone besides me anyway. You should find yourself a kitty.”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

Yoochun frowned. “No fun. We’re going to FLine. It’s practically a requirement that all tourists sample the locals.”

Yunho shook his head. “I’ll sample their food, not their people.”

“They satisfy different forms of hunger.”

“God, you’re cheesy.”

Yoochun tried to snuggle closer to him. “You’re warm.”

Yunho laughed. “Try to sleep.”

They both slept a little. Yunho was more in that “resting, but the slightest noise will wake me up” stage, and when the alarm sounded that announced their imminent arrival at FLine 7, he was awake immediately.

Yoochun protested when Yunho got up.

“Come to the cockpit,” he said and kissed the only part of Yoochun's face he could see (his forehead). “We’re almost there.”

Yunho sat on the edge of the bed to put his boots on. Yoochun curled around him, arms wrapping around his waist.

“The ship can land on its own,” Yoochun said. “Come back to bed.”

Yunho pried his arms off and said, “And what if that meteorite hit something with the landing gear that the computer didn’t catch and we end up burning in the atmosphere?”

“Then your ship is a piece of shit and deserves to be retired anyway.”

Yunho lightly smacked him. “Next time you’ll walk there.” He left the room despite Yoochun’s whine and headed to the bridge.

(~^_^~)

It didn’t take long to gain clearance and set up accommodations on FLine 7. Yunho left his ship at the docking bay after explaining the problem to the technicians. They assured him that’d it be fixed by morning.

A shuttle carried them from the space port and across the Sand Dessert. After being so cold for a couple of days, it was scorching in the heat. Yoochun was happy though. Yunho didn’t blame him. One of these days Yoochun would admit to being in love with the FLine Junsu.

Their hotel was in a secluded oasis of palm trees and grass about two hours from the space port. The building was on stilts and had many levels. Stairs snaked around the outside and up. Inside, Yunho knew there were elevators for tourists, but the FLines preferred to scamper on the building and up the walls.

Yoochun led the way into the hotel. A gorgeous female FLine bowed at them as they entered. Her hair was brown and white striped, the color mirrored in her tail as it moved back and forth behind her. She wore black pants and a purple vest. A small purple hat sat on her head, nestled between brown ears. Her feet were bare, toe claws painted a bright blue.

“Welcome to the Purple Line, Yoochun-sir, Yunho-sir.” The esses in her speech hissed. “Your rooms and companions are awaiting you. Your luggage has already been taken up.”

“Thank you,” Yunho said. “Wait. Companions?” He turned accusatory eyes to Yoochun.

He shrugged, unapologetic, and smiled. “Just in case.”

Yunho shook his head. “I won’t be needing—“

Yoochun elbowed him in the stomach. “Thank you, Meena,” he said, catching sight of her nametag.

She led the way to the elevators. She had a brief conversation with the male FLine in the elevator, and then the male bowed and welcomed them. He too wore only black pants and a purple vest, showing off the muscles in his arms.

“I think I’m going to leave you stranded here,” Yunho said in an undertone to Yoochun.

“I think you’re going to end up kissing my feet.” He eyed the FLine and said, “Or licking my paws.”

The FLine smiled and licked a canine. “Your floor, sirs. Dinner will be served in a couple hours.”

“Thank you,” Yoochun said, and eagerly left the elevator.

Yunho bowed his thanks and followed after him.

“Yoochun!” a voice shouted from the hallway.

“Junsu!” Yoochun shouted back.

Yunho shook his head, smiling as he turned a corner and found Yoochun with an arm full of FLine. Legs and arms wrapped around Yoochun’s body, and an auburn, almost red tail wrapped around Yoochun’s calf muscle. They ignored everything else and disappeared into a room. Yunho’s smile fell as he caught sight of his “companion” waiting outside of a door farther down the hall.

Attractive was the first thought through his head, but all FLines were attractive. He was shorter than Yunho with pale coloring and blond hair. It fell beyond his shoulders, but was currently braided in a thick queue. He had broad shoulders and a trim waist. Gorgeous. He was breathtaking, and in another circumstance, Yunho probably would have gone to bed with him. The tip of the FLine’s tail twitched back and forth where it rested on the floor. There were very faint white stripes up the length of it.

“Good evening, sir,” he said, voice deeper than Yunho had been expecting. He bowed, showing off a well muscled back and the small patch of fur at this tailbone.

“Good evening.”

The FLine was not wearing a vest. Only black pants, and a purple collar stood out harshly against his pale skin. Yunho sighed. It was one reason why he did not like coming to this planet. The FLine held out his hand. The leash hung loose in his fingers. Yunho looked at it, and then back at the FLine. He shook his head and said, “Is the door locked?”

The FLine bowed and opened the door, all without lowering the leash. Yunho walked around him, into the elaborate room and moved right to the wardrobe. After the chill of the ship, he really wanted to soak in a shower or a bath.

He heard the soft patter of the FLine behind him. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Do you need company, sir?”

Yunho shook his head. “Nope.”

He didn’t turn to look at him and went into the bathroom. There was a shower and a jiccuzi. He felt uncomfortable, so instead of the long soak he had been planning, he took a shower enough to warm up. After drying off, he pulled on the thick purple robe hanging from the door and went back to the main room.

The FLine was curled in a ball at the end of the bed. His tail waved lazily in the air above him. His fur and hair looked golden in the low light. The collar and leash were still around his neck. He turned his head, and a slow smile curved his lips, showing teeth, but not wide enough to show his canines.

“Is there anything I can do for you before dinner, sir?” he asked. He rose fluidly from the bend, uncurling and stretching with the same movement. Sensual.

Lust coiled low in Yunho stomach.

“No,” Yunho said, forcing the feelings away. “It wasn’t my idea to have you here. And I’d actually prefer it if you went to someone else.”

The FLine smiled. “I’ve been assigned to this room for the night. If I go back now, it will be my fault for not being pleasing enough for you, and I’ll lose out on my wages tonight.”

Yunho’s eyebrow rose. “Really?”

He nodded. “But if you won’t be needing me, then I’ll lay over there.” He pointed to a divan across the room. He moved to it, graceful, muscles in his legs and arms weaving under his skin. Just as easily as he stood, he curled in on himself and sat down. The end of the leash clinked to the floor.

Yunho watched him and then shook his head. “So now I just ignore you?”

“Until I’m needed.”

Yunho winced. “How … why …”

He stretched again, lower back arching as the claws in his fingers snagged on the plush cushion. Yunho had a sudden desire to feel those in his back and then he turned away, aware that all he wore was a robe.

“There’s not much else for us here,” the FLine said. “We’re a tourist spot in the middle of nowhere with no natural resources unless you need sand and no knowledge of space travel. I don’t mind providing a service to lonely sailor boys. What do you do?”

“Freight, mostly. Parts from here to there. Crisscross the galaxy.”

“Sounds … lonely.”

Yunho smiled as he sat at a table. There was a carafe of juice and a chilled bottle of wine. He poured himself a glass of juice.

“I should do that for you,” the FLine said.

Yunho turned around and smiled. “Cats are lazy creatures.”

His eyes went golden in irritation for a moment, and then he smiled. “And we serve even lazier masters.”

“So, kitty, what’s your name?” Yunho said.

There was a small growl at the implied insult, but then the FLine smiled. “Jaejoong,” he said.

“I know dinner is soon, but I’ve been eating space food for weeks. What’s edible around here?”

Jaejoong’s tail waved lazily above him for a moment, and then he rolled over, without falling off the small divan. His braid hit the floor as his head leaned over the edge. He looked at Yunho upside down. “Was that a request for me to service you, or an actual need for food?”

Heat spread over Yunho’s face as he picked up the double meaning. “Food.”

“Too bad.”

Jaejoong put both hands on the floor arched his back and with a little push, flipped over onto his feet. He straightened, all movements fluid and clean. Yunho wondered how flexible he was. Yoochun told him stories about Junsu, but Yunho had never actually seen an FLine in action before. Jaejoong walked across the room to a small cupboard. He crouched down. The black pants rode low enough to show off the dip of his buttocks. His tail twitched above, and Yunho unconsciously licked his lips. The light fur around his tail looked soft.

He stood up with a bowl full of fruit.

Yunho quickly looked away and took a drink of juice to moisten his dry mouth.

Jae smiled. “Do I get to feed you too? Or would you prefer me to cuddle in your lap?”

Yunho shook his head and took the bowl from him. “You could have just told me where it was. I can get it myself.”

Jaejoong smirked and handed him a fork before sitting next to him. Their legs pressed together. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Yunho took it and ate the sweet fruit. Some he recognized like strawberries and grapes, but there was also a tart yellow fruit and flakes of white around the whole thing.

“Pineapple,” Jaejoong said as Yunho looked at the pale yellow fruit. He leaned forward and snagged the piece from Yunho’s fork with his tongue. “My favorite.”

“Local?” Yunho asked while trying to control his blush.

Jaejoong nodded. A pink tongue swiped his lips and then he swallowed, “Yes. It grows in the palm trees by the coast.”

“It’s good.”

“Everything around here tastes good,” he replied with a low purr.

Yunho grinned and shook his head. “I bet.” He finished the bowl of fruit, sharing the pineapples with Jaejoong.

“There’s still an hour to dinner,” Jaejoong said. “What would you like to do?”

Yunho met his eyes, expecting to see lust or an offer or something, but Jaejoong was only curious.

“I noticed a sign in the lobby for the Oasis Gardens,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smiled. “They’re gorgeous this time of the day.”

“Is it in your job description to give me a tour?”

“Yes. If you want one.”

“I want one.”

Jaejoong stood up. “Come on then.”

“I have to get dressed,” Yunho said as he stood as well.

Jaejoong looked over at his shoulder and his eyes roved over Yunho’s body. “Again. Too bad. I’m sure you’re going to have privacy issues. So I’ll wait here while you change instead of offering to help.”

He faced the door. Yunho contemplated him for a moment and then went into the dressing room. All of his clothes had been cleaned and hung up. He found a pair of black slacks he forgot he owned and slipped them on. A blue button down was next. He went to the bathroom and made sure his hair was presentable, and then went out to the main room. He slipped on his nicer boots.

Jaejoong turned and purred. “I think I like this more than I like the robe,” he said. He reached forward and straightened Yunho’s collar. Then, whisper-quick, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of Yunho’s shirt. “Better.”

Yunho tsked at him and lifted his hands to button it back up.

Jaejoong pouted and it was seriously one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen. He smiled and let his hands fall, leaving the shirt unbuttoned.

Jae smiled. He held out the end of the leash again, and Yunho shook his head. Jae opened his mouth to protest.

“You’re not an animal, Jaejoong.”

Jae smiled and then tapped a notice by the door. “All Pets Must be Leashed when Leaving the Room.” It was repeated in over twenty languages.

Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes. He’d seen a similar sign in the lobby, but figured it had meant the tourists’ pets, not the FLines.

“It says you have to be leashed, and it looks to me like you are, so come on.”

“You’ll get me in trouble.”

“It doesn’t say I have to hold on to that leash,” Yunho said as they left the room. “Just that you need to be wearing it.”

Jae smiled and walked just behind him. “We’re supposed to crawl, but for some reason I think you’ll have a problem with that, too.”

“Damn straight.”

“Do you want to take the elevators or the stairs?”

Yunho remembered seeing the stairs on the side of the building. “How high up are we?”

Jaejoong grinned. “Only the tenth floor.”

“It’d be interesting to see the stairs, but we’ll take the elevator up.”

Jae laughed then. “Planning on tiring yourself out while we’re in the gardens?”

Yunho smiled. Jae led the way down the hall for the last few hundred feet. He opened a side door, and Yunho’s breath caught. The sky was almost purple, a deep indigo. The large sun burned a dull orange near the horizon. The light danced on the palm trees as they swayed in the desert breeze. It was almost cool. The land stretched in front of him and then disappeared on the curve of the horizon

“It’s beautiful here,” he whispered.

“I like it,” Jaejoong said at his elbow. “Come on.”

Yunho tore his eyes from the view and looked at his feet. The ground rushed up to meet him and he took a hasty step back, flattening himself on the wall.

Jaejoong lifted a hand to his mouth to hide his smile. “Are you afraid, little mouse?”

“No, just … it was unexpected.” Yunho took a tentative step forward and then retreated again. He kept one hand on the wall and then while Jaejoong laughed, he headed down the stairs.

“You live in space, hundreds of millions of billions of miles from land and this scares you?”

“Yes, well, I can’t fall and die in space, now can I?”

“May I show you how it’s done?”

“Sure.”

A golden blur passed him and Jaejoong jumped. Yunho swallowed a warning as Jae landed lightly on the wall, crouched. He smiled, showing full canines and then twisted and crawled down the wall. The sunlight glinted off his claws as they kept him stuck to the wall and Yunho decided that he did not want to feel those sharp points in his back.

In another blur, Jae crawled down the wall to the platform five stories below and then, on two legs, ran up them. He disappeared for a moment and then suddenly dropped from above, right in front of Yunho and Yunho jerked, foot slipping on the stair and the only thing to hold onto was Jaejoong. Jaejoong threw his arm up and dug his claws into the wall and they only fell a couple stairs.

Yunho’s breath gasped into Jaejoong’s neck, hands gripping his lower back.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Stupid stealthy predators.”

“Little humans as my prey.”

Yunho laughed, realized he was still holding to the FLine tightly and let him go.

“Slow now?” Jaejoong said.

“Yes, but …” Yunho swallowed and held out his hand. “Just in case.”

Jaejoong laughed and entwined their fingers. Yunho kept his other hand on the wall and they moved down the stairs. After a few flights, Yunho was able to take his eyes off his feet and watch Jaejoong in front of him. The braid had become a bit ruffled from Jaejoong’s trip on the walls. It fell between his shoulder blades. At one point, Yunho caught himself staring at the FLine’s profile: the rise of his nose, the curve of his jaw, the beauty of his skin.

“Why don’t you have whiskers?” Yunho asked and then mentally smacked himself.

Jae smiled at him. “I don’t know. Why don’t you have a tail, son of a monkey?”

Yunho laughed and shoved him in the shoulder.

“We don’t exactly find mice appetizing either,” Jaejoong said. “Though some FLines do have mustaches and beards. Doesn’t really count.”

Yunho ran the back of his fingers over Jaejoong’s cheeks. “Baby cheeks.”

Jaejoong purred and leaned into the touch.

Yunho snatched his hand away.

Jae smiled, unrepentant. “We do like to be petted.”

A few moments later, they arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Yunho did not let go of Jaejoong’s hand. The concrete sidewalks were lined with brightly colored flowers and small palm trees. Jaejoong explained the flowers, named them all and told their legends and history.

He picked a small pink one and tucked the stem into one of Yunho’s button holes. “Virility, longevity. The flower of passion and love,” Jaejoong said. “Grooms wore a crown of these on their heads and they were placed on a mother’s bed for strength while she gave birth.”

Yunho held both of Jaejoong’s hands and stared at his golden eyes. In the waning light, they’d gone from being wide to almost being slits of color.

“How well can you see in the dark?” Yunho asked.

Jae smiled. “Well enough to know when you blush.”

Yunho quickly released him and stepped back.

Jae laughed. “Come on.” He held out his hand again and Yunho took it. Jae sped up, and they walked over small hills and around fountains. There were a few statues that Jaejoong also explained as they walked by. At the end of their walkway was a large green field. Jae let go of his hand and ran, a dark blur in the moonlight. It had gotten completely dark while they’d been in the garden. Yunho lost sight of him quickly. He moved around the edge of the field looking for him, and then decided to cross it. The moon lit the field, but also covered it in shadows as little nulls and valleys appeared. Yunho felt someone watching him, thought for a moment of calling Jaejoong back and then stopped. Jaejoong was hunting him.

“You crazy predator. What are you doing?” he called.

Silence answered him.

The hair on his arms rose. What if it wasn’t just Jaejoong in the field? What if there were some FLine’s who hated their place in life and—

Something hard landed in his side and he fell to the ground, rolled three times and ended up on his back with Jaejoong on top of him, straddling his waist. Jae pinned his arms above his head.

“God damn it,” Yunho said once he could breathe again.

Jaejoong laughed. “That was fun.”

“For you. I think you gave me a heart attack.”

“Better kiss it better.” Jae dropped his head and his lips pressed against the exposed skin just above the edge of Yunho’s shirt.

Yunho gasped, hips arching. “Don’t, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong sighed, left his face there for a moment. Breath panting on his skin and then rolled away and onto his feet.

Yunho sat up, trying to bring his body under control.

“Dinner is probably ready,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho swallowed, nodded and swallowed again. Jae held out his hand again. Yunho looked at it, and then took it. Jaejoong hauled him up and then his hold loosened, but Yunho kept their fingers entwined.

“Do you want to eat in the dining room, or in your room?”

“How many guests are here?”

“Maybe twenty. Not many.”

Yunho thought and then said, “In my room. I’m not much for making small talk.”

“Really? Could have fooled me.”

Yunho grinned.

A few hundred feet from the door, Jae fidgeted and said, “I know … I know you don’t want to but I can get in trouble.” He held out the end of the leash.

Yunho sighed. “Fine. But no crawling.” He took the end of the leash.

“Then … don’t get mad.”

Just before they came into view, Jaejoong draped himself over Yunho’s shoulders. Those claws pushed into chest, not piercing. He purred and the vibrations traveled through Yunho’s body. He rubbed his face on Yunho’s back, and a moment later, Yunho felt his tail rubbing up and down the side of his leg.

He had no time to think about it though, as the front door whooshed open.

The hostesses smiled at them, and Yunho felt himself blush at their leers.

“Hurry,” Jae moaned, ending the word on a high whine almost like a meow.

It sent more vibrations through Yunho but in a different place. They were suddenly in the elevator and alone. Jae uncurled from him and then immediately stepped away. Yunho frowned and then stared at the leash still in his hand.

There was a thrill in this, he knew. He felt it, but it also wasn’t right. If Jaejoong submitted to him because he wanted to, not because he had to or because he got paid for it, then it would be different. Yunho knew that. He let the leash fall from his hand and watched it clink on the ground.

“Am I so undesirable?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho looked up quickly. “No. It’s … wrong.”

Jaejoong smiled. “It’s life.”

“It …”

“Shouldn’t be? Are you going to promise to get me out of this life? Yunho, I’m happy here. I’m home. I see my sisters and my parents often. I make a lot of money and I get to have sex all the time. I’m not abused or …”

“Being leashed and forced to crawl on your hands and knees isn’t abuse?”

Jaejoong smiled. He stepped forward, close to Yunho and said, “I like the feel of a collar around my neck. I like it when it’s tugged almost to the point where I can’t breathe, and I love showing off my body when I’m crawling.” Lips almost together, Jaejoong whispered, “It turns me on. Don’t be ashamed if it turns you on.”

The elevator doors opened and Jae smiled before turning around. He dropped to his knees and then crawled out of the elevator. Yunho watched him. The door started to close and Yunho quickly left the elevator. He followed after Jaejoong, eyes on his ass and that tail flowing, twitching, snapping.

Jae looked over his shoulder. He smirked and said, “Meow,” in Standard.

Yunho shivered and refused to let his body react. “Get up and stop being an ass.”

Jae sat on his haunches and turned his head, confusion on his face. “Me-row?” A real meow.

Yunho heard the question and shook his head. He let himself into his room and said, “Get up or stay out here,” but before he could take more than a step in the room, Jaejoong swerved around his legs and was in the room and Yunho was regaining his balance.

“Stupid cat,” he muttered and shut the door.

Jaejoong crawled across the floor and jumped, landing lightly on the end of the bed, and Yunho stopped and watched as he licked at his arm.

“Knock it off,” Yunho said as he tried not to imagine that tongue licking him. Would it be rough, like a real cat’s tongue? Or would it be soft like the rest of Jae’s skin seemed?

Yunho turned away from him and went to the small kitchenette.

“I want to play,” Jae said.

“I want to eat.”

“Same thing.”

Yunho shook his head. Jae left the bed and hissed at Yunho as he went by. It made Yunho laugh.

“Dangerous little kitten,” Yunho said.

Jae smiled. “I can be. Now sit.”

Yunho sat and put his chin in his hand and watched Jaejoong patter around the small kitchen. He was gorgeous. Yunho was sure that Jaejoong was perfect. He had a sudden urge to touch the golden ears on his head. They twitched, turning, picking up sounds Yunho didn’t hear.

“You’re beautiful,” Yunho said.

Jae smiled. “I know.” He fiddled with a few buttons and soft instrumental music filled the room. Yunho shut his eyes and listened to the violins and oboes and cellos.

“You falling asleep over there?”

“No.”

“That flower doing its job?”

Yunho opened his eyes and looked down. The pink flower, a little wilted now, was still in his shirt. Jaejoong set a plate of meat and noodles in front of him. “Can I feed you?”

“No, and please don’t do the cat thing. Just sit at the table and eat.”

“You’re taking all the fun out of this,” Jae said and sat down, pouting again. Yunho reached over and tugged at Jaejoong’s lower lip with the chopsticks, causing him to smile.

After eating, Yunho went to the dressing room. He undressed. The pink flower fluttered to the floor. He bent over and picked it up, holding it up in the light. With a smile, he put the flower between the pages of a maintenance manual. He slipped on sweats and a tank top and then went back to the room.

It was dim, the main lights off. Only a single lamp near the bed was on. Nerves filled him but a quick check for Jaejoong showed him on the divan across the room, curled up in a ball. His tail waved above him. His eyes almost glowed.

Yunho climbed into the bed. He hadn’t been tired until his body sank into the softness of the mattress.

“Oh my god, I need a bed like this on my ship.”

Jaejoong chuckled.

Yunho lay on his stomach, unmoving while his body relaxed.

“I guess I have to turn the light off,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho hummed. “Don’t care. Sleeping.”

Jae laughed and Yunho heard him stand up. He pried open an eye and watched as Jae walked across the room and turned the lamp off.

“Do you have to sleep in the divan?” Yunho asked.

“No, but it’s more comfortable than the floor.”

“Come sleep in the bed. It’s big enough for both of us.”

Silence. And then the edge of the bed dipped. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind. Sometimes I share an even smaller bed with Yoochun. I think I’ll survive.”

Jae chuckled. “I purr in my sleep.”

“I’m used to the sound of the engines humming. It won’t bother me.”

The blankets moved and then warm body heat pressed against his. “And I’m a cuddler.”

Yunho smiled and put his arm around Jaejoong’s stomach. Bare stomach. But it wasn’t sexual. He was too tired for sexual anyway. Jaejoong curled against him, moving to his side and then Yunho had to move and by the time they were done shifting around, Jae’s head was on Yunho’s shoulder, one hand across his middle, leg over Yunho’s thighs. Jae rubbed his face on Yunho’s shoulder and then his neck. Deep purring vibrated from his chest. Yunho shivered and tightened his hold around Jae’s back. His tail slipped up and over Yunho’s legs. He took a loose hold of it and rubbed his fingers on the soft fur. Jae’s purring intensified.

Yunho had been tired two minutes ago. Oh well. With his fingers he found the end of Jaejoong’s braid and tugged on the tie, releasing it. He took his time, undoing the twists by feel since it was too dark to see. The hand at his chest flexed and the tips of claws pushed against his skin. He ran his hands through Jaejoong’s hair, pulling it over enough for it to fall across his chest. He rubbed Jae’s scalp and scratched at his back.

Jae moaned, almost yowling with need as his back arched. “Yunho, stop teasing me.”

“Am I teasing?” Yunho whispered.

“Yes. And I’m about to rape you.”

Yunho chuckled. He stilled his hands with difficulty and let go of Jaejoong’s tail. Jae huffed in disappointment, but rearranged for comfort. It took a few minutes for Yunho to relax again, but the light purring from Jae’s body lulled him into sleep.


	2. Why Collars Can Be Fun Despite Your Initial Distaste for Them

Yunho woke up in the morning to a soft beeping by his head.

Jaejoong was still asleep, splayed over his body. Yunho smiled and took a deep breath. He reached for his phone on the nightstand, fingers barely closing over it. He checked his messages and then cursed.

“Yunnie,” Jae muttered and his arms wrapped around Yunho’s body. “S’wrong?”

“They can’t get the part for my ship until later today and they won’t have it fixed until tomorrow.”

Jae hummed. “Good. One more night with me.”

Yunho opened his mouth to protest and then shut it. One more day and night with Jaejoong sounded okay.

His phone beeped again. He answered the call.

“Did you get the message?” Yoochun said.

“Yeah.”

“Please tell me we can stay one more night?”

Yunho chuckled. “Yes, we can. But you’re having lunch with me.”

“Okay, okay … oh god, Junsu … fuck, baby …”

Yunho ended the call.

Jaejoong rearranged and tightened his hold on Yunho again. “Go back to sleep.”

That sounded like a good idea to Yunho. He put his phone back on the nightstand and snuggled up next to Jaejoong and went back to sleep.

(~^_^~)

He woke up alone in bed. The air smelled of something that wasn’t quite coffee, sweet instead of bitter. He rolled over and lifted his head. Jaejoong sat at the table, sipping on a mug of liquid. His eyes were focused on a paper in front of him, and he sighed.

“Hey,” Yunho whispered.

Jae smiled as he turned to face him. “Good morning.”

Yunho sat up, arms stretching above his head. “What are you reading?”

“Your bill from yesterday.”

“And?”

“It’s high.”

“Is it?”

“Yep. It was so nice of you to pay me for my services.”

Yunho snapped alert. “What?”

Jaejoong smiled. “You paid me for my services last night. It’s right here.” He tapped the bill with a claw.

“But I … you … we didn’t do anything.”

Jae shrugged. “I still got paid for it.”

Yunho frowned and looked away.

“Why do you feel guilty for that?”

“It’s …”

“Nope. Don’t say it. I told you yesterday that I like my job.”

“I know, but …”

“Do you know what I think?”

“What?”

Jae smiled as he stood up. “I think that it’s not really fair for you to pay for something that you didn’t get.”

Yunho shook his head and watched as Jae walked over the bed. He elaborated his movements and his tail swung back and forth, teasing Yunho’s eyes. He put his hands at his hips, fingers under the hem of his black pants.

“Isn’t there a saying in your language,” Jaejoong said, “you get what you pay for? Huh?”

“Yes.”

Jaejoong leaned his hands on the bed.

Yunho should have stopped him, but the twist of muscles in the morning light, the fall of that long blond hair over Jaejoong’s bare shoulders, caught his words in his throat. He climbed on the bed, and then stretched, hands in front of him, claws pawing at the bedspread. His upper body lowered. A deep purr filled the room, then Jaejoong arched his back, tail swinging slow. He put his hand and knees on each side of Yunho’s body and crawled over him. Yunho leaned back on his hands.

“You paid a hefty amount of credits for my services,” Jae said with a grin. “You should get what you paid for.”

Yunho finally found his voice just before Jae’s lips touched his. “A hefty amount of credits means that you’re good, right?”

Jae tilted his head back and laughed. “Oh god, yes.” He dropped his body onto Yunho’s and tucked his head under Yunho’s chin. He purred and rubbed his head on Yunho’s chin. “Please, Yunnie, god, yesterday killed me. You’re sexy and at first it was amusing and then you were all sexy and cute and asked me questions about being an FLine and you actually seem to care about me and –“ He broke off with a small meow. “Please.”

Yunho chuckled. “You just went from sexy predator to adorable kitten,” he said as he put his arms around Jaejoong. He ran his hands up and down Jae’s bare back. Jae _me-ROW-ed_ again and arched into the touches, purring louder, harder. His hands clenched on Yunho’s chest and little pricks of pain ran up his chest from Jaejoong’s claws as he kneaded the muscles.

Yunho thought about it for only a moment longer. “I guess I have proved my point right?”

“That you have the self control of a cat waiting for the perfect moment to strike? Yes, yes you do. Now please please please let me kiss you.”

Yunho laughed. He took Jae by the wrists and twisted, pinning Jaejoong below him. “Did I pay to pin you underneath me?”

Jae nodded, quick. “Yes. Fuck, yes.”

“Did I pay to do this?” Yunho let warm breath ghost over Jae’s cheek and down his neck.

Jae whined, ending high when Yunho let the tip of his tongue touch Jae’s neck.

Yunho smiled and then moved to his lips. Jae tried to kiss him. Yunho kept just out of reach. “Did I pay to get to kiss you?”

“Yes, but you didn’t pay to be stupid. Kiss me.”

Yunho pressed their lips together. They were as soft as they looked and tasted of the sweet, chocolate drink he’d been sipping on. Yunho wanted more. He slipped his tongue along the seam of Jaejoong’s lips. He purred and opened his mouth to the kiss. Their tongues touched and Yunho moaned, demanding more.

Yunho let go of his wrists, transferring his hands into Jaejoong’s hair again. Jae’s arms wrapped around his shoulder. Claws scratched down his back, snagging on the tank top. Yunho shivered and kissed down Jae’s neck.

Yunho did not like the collar, but he remembered what Jaejoong had said the night before, how he loved to have it pulled and tugged on. Yunho slipped his fingers under it as he kissed up and around Jaejoong’s face. He traced the edge until he came to the leash. Fisting it, he yanked up, pulling a gasp from Jaejoong’s throat. A tiny meow of submission twisted through their kiss and it made Yunho’s body shake with desire.

He pushed up enough and used both hands to wrap and tie the leash into the headboard. Jaejoong’s neck was bent oddly as he tried to move up and release the pull a little.

“Bad kitties get tied up so they can’t play,” Yunho whispered.

Jae whimpered. “Does bad kitty get some cream to swallow?”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “That was corny.”

Jae pouted.

Yunho grinned. “Not now. Maybe in a little while you can have a treat.”

Yunho kissed his smile away. Jaejoong’s tongue was rough, just like Yunho hoped it would be. The scrape against his tongue and lips and teeth was addicting. Another shiver wove around him. Jae’s hands ran up his hips, tugging on his shirt.

“Take it off or I’m going to rip it to shreds,” he said with a growl.

Yunho smirked, but sat back and pulled his tank top over his head. Since they were going to come off anyway, he shifted and took his sweatpants off, too.

Jaejoong’s eyes darkened to almost brown and he licked his lips.

“Kitty want a treat?” Yunho asked and stroked himself.

“I thought we weren’t being corny?”

Yunho laughed. “Okay, okay.” He dropped back over Jaejoong and kissed him again, soft light kisses along his lips. Jae’s hands slid yup and over his back and hips, gripping at his thighs as he moaned and tried to speed the kiss along.

“No hurry,” Yunho whispered against his lips. “I have all day, all night, hours and hours and hours to get what I’m paying for.”

Jae pulled Yunho’s hips down, their bodies flush. The tip of a claw pushed into his skin, not breaking it, but there, almost with a little more pressure. Yunho moaned and deepened their kiss. He ran his hands through Jaejoong’s blond hair. His fingers snagged on his ears. Yunho broke away from the kiss. Softly he took the velvety skin between his fingers and rubbed, back and forth.

Jae shivered and tried to twist his head away. “That is too sensitive and not in a good way.” His nose scrunched up and as Yunho touched the other ear, Jaejoong sneezed and jerked his head. He winced as the collar tightened.

Yunho smiled. “Just curious about what they felt like.” He went back to running hands through Jae’s hair, but Jae’s face was still scrunched in irritation. Yunho kissed his cheeks and forehead. Jaejoong relaxed and Yunho lost himself in his lips, in his skin, in his chest and stomach. He kissed Jaejoong for what felt like hours. His cock was hard and it had been a long time since he fucked someone that wasn’t Yoochun, but he had all day, and he wanted to use all day. He hated the fact that Jaejoong was getting paid for this, but well … he already paid for it.

He hooked his fingers into the top of Jae’s black pants and tugged. Jae lifted his hips with an eager whimper and Yunho sat back enough to pull them off. He kissed Jae’s abs and down each hip before nuzzling against his cock, letting his tongue slide along the length and up to the crown. Jae’s fingers tangled in his hair as he moaned and tried to thrust up.

Yunho chuckled and continued to lightly kiss Jaejoong’s skin. His body was smooth, save for a light dusting of fur at his hips, and then Yunho remembered the bit on his lower back too. He immediately sat up.

“Turn over. Hands and knees.”

Jae shivered and with that cat-like grace, he rolled over and up. The leash twisted around his neck and he moaned, keeping the pressure against his throat for a moment, before rotating his neck. The collar resettled. Jae’s back arched and he growled low and settled.

Yunho sat back on his feet, staring at Jaejoong’s naked body. His back was smooth, muscles rippling. His tail snapped back and forth, agitated and restless. Yunho moved close and Jae’s tail wrapped around his waist. Yunho moaned at the feel of fur on his skin. He ran his hands through the soft down at the base of his tail. It shifted from golden to blond to pale yellow where it faded on the curve of his ass. Like with his tail, white stripes painted diagonally through the fur. Yunho started at the top or the fur and dragged his fingers down, scratching.

Jaejoong arched, lifting his hips into the touch. Deep purring filled the room. “Yunho, god, Yunho. It’s like … fuck.” His hands gripped the headboard, claws digging into the wood.

Yunho massaged around the base of Jaejoong’s tail, causing more whimpers and moans. His tail twitched and tightened around Yunho’s body. Yunho moved his hands over his ass, sliding over smooth skin. He spread Jae open, cock jerking at the shiny sight. Jae’s entrance was deep pink. Yunho ran a finger up him, sliding through the lube.

“Bad kitty,” Yunho said and pushed his finger into Jaejoong.

“Merow -I … fuck .. I didn’t want to wait,” Jae broke off with a yowl as Yunho pushed in a second finger.

Yunho chuckled. Jae was still tight, and after pumping those two fingers in and out of him a few more times, Yunho added a third. Jae whimpered, head lowering. He tried to push back on the fingers. “Can I … can I touch myself, please?”

“Sure. I didn’t say you couldn’t.”

Jae eagerly moved a hand and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He stroked fast.

“You’re probably so ready to come,” Yunho whispered. He lowered his face to Jae’s back and with lips against skin, he continued, “Playing with yourself while I slept. Did you make yourself come then, little kitty? Did you come with your fingers in your ass?”

Jae meowed again, low in his throat.

Yunho mouthed the junction of tail and body, biting down when Jae practically screamed from the sensation. His tail suddenly whipped up and around them, snapping on Yunho’s body.

“Fuck me, fuck me, please, Yunho please.”

Yunho twisted his fingers. “Not yet. I want you to come first.”

Jae whimpered and his hand sped up on his cock. “Then move your fingers faster, dumb ass.”

“Bad kitty,” Yunho said and slapped his hip.

“Please.”

Yunho spread his fingers, pumping them slowly. Jae whined. He lowered his head more, the leash and collar tightened on his neck. His breath gasped in the silence. Yunho ran his free hand up and down Jaejoong’s tail.

“Oh, god,” Jaejoong whispered and then released a series of meows and yowls that were probably curse words in the local language. They made Yunho’s skin shiver.

Jaejoong suddenly tensed, his meow loud and high-pitched, as his body jerked. His hole tightened around Yunho’s fingers. Yunho took that as a cue and slammed in his fingers into Jae’s body, harsh and rough, twisting and spreading.

Jae’s meow cut off with a scream and his body shuddered before he collapsed, choking as the collar pulled tight.

Yunho’s fingers slipped out of him.

Jae whimpered.

Yunho chuckled and tugged on Jae’s tail and then gripped his hips, turning Jaejoong over.

He kissed Jae’s open mouth, breath gasping on his lips. “Okay?”

Jae shook his head. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I will.” Yunho removed the leash from the bed despite Jaejoong’s whimper. Jae’s protest died as Yunho took the leash and wrapped it around Jae’s wrists. He lifted Jae’s arms and tied the long end of the leash back to the bed.

“I have no desire to feel those claws in my back,” Yunho said. He leaned down and licked one of Jaejoong’s ears.

Jae shivered and made a face. “Don’t do that.”

“Why? I like your ears.” Yunho did it again, and Jae tried to twist his head away from it.

Yunho laughed. “Okay, okay.” He grabbed the collar and pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s mouth. “I’d rather lick something else anyway.”

Jae whimpered and lifted his hips. “I … fuck, I just want you to fuck me. Why do you have to go so fucking slow?”

“Kittens aren’t the only ones allowed to play with little toys, Jaejoong.”

Yunho kept the grip on the collar, tugging on it as he kissed down Jaejoong’s body. Most of Jae’s come was on the bed, but there were a few drops on his stomach. Yunho licked those up and sucked on the skin, leaving purple splotches in his wake.

“Those … those … are going to cost you more,” Jae said between gasps.

Yunho didn’t care. He added another one.

A drop of come pearled at the tip of Jae’s soft cock. Yunho lapped it up, smiling as Jaejoong moaned. Yunho was not disappointed in Jae’s body, but he’d thought Jae’s cock would be larger, for as sensual as he was. Fuck, though. Yunho had no idea about FLines. Maybe for their species Jaejoong was large. Yunho licked his cock again, around the head and down the length. He sucked it into his mouth, rolling it around his tongue. Jaejoong’s body stiffened and he moaned. It only took moments for Jae to get hard again. Yunho easily took all of him into his throat.

“Oh, god, please. Yunho … fuck me, please.”

Yunho pushed at Jae’s legs and they were in the air, bent at the knee. Yunho looked up Jaejoong’s body. Their eyes met. Jae’s gaze bordered on desperation. Yunho slipped four fingers into his body. Jae’s head jerked back and he meowed loudly.

And Yunho decided he’d waited enough. He removed his fingers and kneeled. Jae whimpered and started begging. Yunho gripped behind his knees and watched for a moment as Jae’s hole clenched at air. He swiped his cock along the slick skin, teasing Jaejoong’s entrance.

“Oh my god, I hate you,” Jae said, trying to push himself onto Yunho’s cock. “Fuck me you stupid human. Fuck me.”

Yunho chuckled. “Demanding little kitty.”

Jae whimpered. “Please, Yunho. Please.”

Yunho held his cock steady and pushed into Jae’s body. He slid in easily. Jae’s back bowed, hands clutching the headboard. His hips lifted and Yunho pushed completely inside him. He stopped, eyes squeezing shut, because even with the preparation, Jaejoong’s body clenched tightly around him and it was warm and wet.

Jae meowed, soft and needy. Yunho tentatively moved, hoping he wouldn’t come in that moment. Jae’s body tightened around him further.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Yunho gasped and moved, in and out, quick.

Jae smirked. “Now … now … you come, you bastard.”

Yunho would have had more problems stopping his orgasm, so he jerked his hips forward violently, slapping their bodies together. His orgasm almost disabled him, he came so hard. He fell forward, lips finding Jaejoong’s as his vision went black and his body shuddered, filling Jaejoong with come.

Jae whimpered as Yunho tried to catch his breath. His legs wrapped around Yunho’s body and the tip of his tail trailed along the back of Yunho’s thigh. Yunho shivered as they kissed. Jae’s cock pressed against his stomach, still hard and Yunho smiled. Good. He had no intention of being through with his kitty yet. He rotated his hips. Jaejoong moaned.

“More?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please.”

Yunho smiled. They kissed harshly while Yunho continued to move slowly in and out of him.

“Now isn’t this better than being all pious and controlling yourself?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho laughed. “Yes. Much better. Are your wrists okay?”

Jae shrugged. “No. The leash is too loose.”

“Masochist.”

“Yes.”

Yunho released the leash despite Jaejoong’s protest. He pushed up to his knees, careful not to slip out of Jaejoong’s body. He noticed a catch on one end, and smiled. The leash could be longer. Yunho lengthened it all the way and then clasped it back to the collar. Jaejoong moaned and his hips rotated.

With a couple of quick twists, Yunho wrapped the leash twice around the base of Jaejoong’s cock.

Jae’s head flew back and he gripped Yunho’s wrists as he cried out from the harshness of it. Yunho chuckled. He pulled out of Jaejoong’s body.

“On your knees.” Yunho kept a firm hold on the leash as Jaejoong rolled over. It yanked on Jae’s cock. Yunho pushed Jae’s upper body down, and Jae tucked his legs underneath him.

“I want your wrists.”

Jae whimpered again, but let his hands stretch behind him. Yunho watched as the twitching of Jae’s tail sped up. He tugged on the leash. He wrapped it around one of Jae’s wrists once, then brought it up, wrapped it tightly around the base of Jae’s tail and finished it off at Jae’s other wrist. There was barely enough length for the last one and Jae’s arms ended up off the bed, suspended as the leash pulled on his tail and cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Jae said, eyes squeezing shut.

“Too much?“

Jae growled. “Fuck me, Yunnie. Now.”

Yunho smiled. He ran his hands up and down Jae’s ass before spreading him open. Jae whimpered and tried to thrust back, crying out at the stretch on his body. Come from Yunho’s first orgasm dripped from his hole.

Yunho scooped it up and then reached around Jaejoong’s body. “Cream for my kitty. I promised you a treat.”

Jae whimpered and closed his mouth around Yunho’s finger, licking it clean with that rough tongue.

Yunho shivered and decided he’d been out of Jaejoong’s body for too long. He sat back, grabbed Jae’s hips and guided him down, slipping into his body easily. Jaejoong meowed again, back arching. Yunho held himself still and then moved Jaejoong, pushing him away, pulling him back. The leash tensed and tightened with every movement. Jaejoong’s tail snapped and jerked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yunho whispered. He ran his finger around Jaejoong’s hole, slipping the tip inside with his cock.

“Yunho, please, fuck me harder. Please.”

“In a minute. I like this.”

Jae meowed again and tried to flex his hands, grip something with his claws. He settled for his own thighs and Yunho winced as those claws dug into skin, but Jaejoong sighed, body twitching. He watched, fascinated, as blood dripped over Jae’s pale skin. Jaejoong whimpered, low, begging with purrs and meows as he rotated his hips.

Sexy didn’t describe it. Erotic was close. Yunho shivered and gave Jaejoong what they both wanted. He gripped Jae’s ass, spread him open and slammed into him, pushing himself up to hit deeper and harder. Jae cried out. His tail smacked Yunho in the face. He grabbed it and put what he could reach into his mouth.

Jae’s entire body shook, and he would have collapsed but the leash bound him still.

“Yunnie,” Jae whimpered, “Yunnie, so … so fucking good. Harder. Harder.”

Yunho tried to slow down, but Jae’s body sucked him in, over and over, and the faster Yunho went, the more times he was going to be able to feel that harsh clenching around him. He ran his hands through the fur on Jae’s lower back.

Jae mewled, begging.

Yunho gasped as waves of pleasure teased him. Anticipation rose on his skin. It was almost like last night, in the field, being stalked by Jaejoong. Knowing that he was there and just waiting for the moment he was caught. Now he was caught. He was in deep and he knew it. Memories of this FLine were going to plague him for years. He understood why Yoochun kept coming back.

“Yunnie, Yunnie, please … Let me … I need to come, please.”

Yunho needed to come too. He sped up, hands sliding up Jaejoong’s back. He wrapped his fingers in Jaejoong’s long blond hair and pulled his head back. The leash went taut and Jaejoong cried out. With a smirk, Yunho leaned forward enough to lick Jaejoong’s ear.

“Yunho, don’t … I …”

Yunho pulled harder, forcing Jaejoong’s upper body off the bed. His tail snapped back and forth. His claws dug deeper into his own thighs. And then his entire body shook, tightening, clenching around Yunho’s cock.

Yunho’s orgasm crashed through him. He let go of Jaejoong’s hair and had to put his hands up on the headboard to keep himself from falling over. He shook and panted, a scream ripping from his throat as he came again inside Jaejoong’s body.

This time, he couldn’t keep himself up. He fell to the side, gasping as his body twitched.

Jaejoong whined. Yunho met his golden, pleading eyes, and smiled. He ran his finger up and down Jae’s thigh, pulling it back. The finger tip was red. Yunho licked it clean. Jaejoong’s blood was sweeter than he was expecting.

Jae moaned. “Fuck, please.”

Yunho chuckled. “Okay. Okay. Do you want to come again?”

“Please,” he let out a small meow, and then a louder one when he body shook.

Yunho moved, still shaking, and released the leash from his wrists and tail. “Roll over,” Yunho said, and Jae eagerly moved. Yunho tugged on the leash. The area of his cock just above was bright red and chafed. He almost apologized, but Jae would have told him to stop if it had been too much.

He quickly loosened the leash and then wrapped the length of it in his hand. With his other hand, he gently took Jae’s cock and stroked. Clear white pumped from the end of it as Jaejoong’s back arched and he cried out.

“Faster, please, faster.”

Yunho sped up a tiny bit. He watched Jae’s face as his eyes shut tight, lower lip in his teeth, canines peaking out from sides. He tightened his hold on the leash, twisting it. Jae gasped and meowed. Yunho sped up his strokes again as he jerked the collar higher, forcing the leather into Jaejoong’s neck.

“Fuck,” he gasped and Yunho yelped as Jaejoong’s hand grabbed his thigh, claws digging into the muscles.

Jae’s body jerked as he tried to breathe, and then he shuddered, spilling white come all over his stomach and Yunho’s hand. Yunho immediately gave the collar slack and Jaejoong took in a much needed breath. His hand flexed and Yunho carefully pried the claws from his leg.

“S-s-sorry,” Jaejoong said, eyes opening and closing.

“It’s okay.”

After a few minutes, Jaejoong cuddled into him, purring and lapping at his skin. “You taste yummy,” he said. He lifted his head, rubbing against Yunho’s chin. His ears tickled Yunho’s skin.

“Let’s go take a shower,” Yunho said, “and then soak in the tub. I told Yoochun I’d meet him for lunch.”

“Okay.”

Yunho leaned down and kissed him briefly.

“So you get your money’s worth?” Jae asked.

Yunho shook his head. “I did. But you didn’t. There’s not enough money in the world to pay you what you’re worth.”

(~^_^~)

It was hard for Yunho to leave the next morning. He spent all day with Jaejoong, kissing and talking and fucking. God, fucking. Jaejoong was wild when he wasn’t tied up and he was even wilder when he couldn’t move. He left without waking Jaejoong up. He couldn’t bear to see those golden eyes again.

He made arrangements with Yoochun to meet at the ship. He had to go through a thorough inspection of the ship before they left. He had to get clearance to leave and he had to make sure the load of transmitters was still there and all were accounted for. The entire process took hours, and Yunho thought of Jaejoong. Thought of him waking up alone and being disappointed.

Yunho hadn’t left him a note, and cursed himself for not.

His phone beeped with a message from Yoochun. _Your kitty is sulky. He wants to come and send you off._

Yunho sighed and against his better judgment told Yoochun that was alright.

“Yunho-shi,” a tech said.

“Sorry,” Yunho said quickly. He removed a panel from the ship and lifted himself into the hull to inspect the wiring on his hyperdrive.

When Yoochun called for him a couple hours later, Yunho had a screwdriver in his mouth and couldn’t respond.

And then he heard Jaejoong’s voice. Not distinct, but a question and it made him smile.

“He’s here somewhere,” Yoochun said. “He may have enjoyed you the last couple days, but he loves being inside his ship more.”

Yunho spit out the screwdriver. “You’re a perverted bastard, Yoochun!”

Yoochun laughed.

Yunho leaned toward the open hatch on the underbelly of his ship and said, “Weren’t you supposed to inspect this when we were on Teiwhats a couple weeks ago?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I did.”

Jaejoong stood next to YooSu. Junsu was, as always, wrapped around Yoochun body. Jaejoong wore black pants, and a purple vest. The tense muscles of his arms stood out in the morning heat.

Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes. They were carefully guarded and the full scale of what Yunho had done by leaving without waking Jaejoong hit him hard. He spent two days making sure Jaejoong hadn’t felt like a whore, and then to spare his own feelings, he’d left before the other had woken up. He had a lot of excuses running in his mind, but he was being selfish plain and simple.

“Hey, little kitty,” Yunho said with a smile.

Jae smiled too, but it wasn’t sincere. Yunho gripped the edge of the hatch and curled his legs. He slipped through it, and he lowered his body before dropping the few feet to the ground.

Yoochun and Junsu had already moved away to the edge of the hanger to say goodbye.

“I’m sorry,” Yunho said immediately and though the tightness left from around Jaejoong’s eyes, he still didn’t say anything. Yunho continued, “I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye but I probably would have said or done something stupid and—”

Jae finally smiled and Yunho looked away, scratching the back of his neck with greasy fingers.

“You’re all dirty,” Jaejoong said.

“Yeah. Grease. Fixing things.”

Jaejoong stepped into his personal space. “I have a desperate need to lick you clean.”

Yunho felt heat rush to his cheeks. “Grease wouldn’t taste good.”

“From your skin, it would.”

Yunho wanted to touch him, wrap his arms around him and hold him and drag him into his ship and fly away with him.

Jaejoong moved first. He took Yunho’s wrists and moved his arms around him.

“Jae, I’m all covered in grea-”

Jae captured his lips in a kiss and Yunho held him tightly, their bodies pressed together. The kiss was deep, needy, harsh. Yunho let Jae control it.

“The biggest key in making someone not feel like a hooker is to actually be there in the morning,” Jae said against his lips.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Their foreheads pressed together. “Yoochun did say you were always so concerned about other people and sometimes that made you a bit of a bastard.”

“Yoochun knows me best.”

“Lucky him.”

Yunho nodded. “We’ve been friends for a long time.” He reached up and touched Jaejoong’s ear.

Jae hissed and jerked his head away. “I hate that.”

“I know, little kitty.”

Jae stuck his tongue out, and then his smile fell. He tightened his hold around Yunho’s body. “Come back?”

Yunho sighed. “Some day.”

“Reserve me early. I’m a highly desired FLine.”

Yunho shut his eyes. The thought of someone else touching Jaejoong made his blood burn. “I will.”

Jaejoong kissed him softly and with one last smile, he turned away. He called for Junsu, their shuttle had to leave and Junsu reluctantly climbed from Yoochun’s arms. He was crying, and Yoochun was trying not to. Yunho waited until Jaejoong had climbed into the shuttle and then he waved once and hoisted himself back into the hull of his ship. The whine of the shuttle faded into the day and then Yoochun’s footsteps sounded above him from inside the ship.

Yunho finished his repairs and only an hour later they were cleared for take off. Yunho didn’t let himself think about Jaejoong until they were in the depths of space again, pushing the ship to get to their depot on time.

He would definitely go back.


	3. Why A Tail and Claws and Purring are Worth More than a Million Credits of Cadmium

A few weeks later, the atmosphere in their ship was getting a little better. Yoochun hadn’t moped for too long, and he was smiling again.

It didn’t hit Yunho how much Yoochun loved Junsu until they made a stop on some rock that had more bars than native people. Yoochun had a few drinks, but refused to go to bed with anyone.

“I promised Junsu that I wouldn’t,” he whispered as he ignored another cute girl vying for his attention.

“Considering his profession, that makes no sense.”

“I know. But I told him that I would be faithful enough for the both of us.”

Yunho sipped at his drink in wonder. Yoochun always went to bed with someone.

And then Yunho couldn’t either. A cute pilot was making eyes at him from across the bar, and at first Yunho was interested. The man had long, long, long legs, but when he came around the bar and introduced himself as Changmin, Yunho kept chatting to a minimum and ignored his hints and overtures.

“What was wrong with him?” Yoochun asked as soon as the man grew frustrated and left.

Yunho shrugged. The excuse _He wasn’t Jaejoong_ stuck in his throat.

Yoochun sighed. “Let’s get out of here.”

They left the bar and the planet that night.

“I think we’re both fucked,” Yoochun said later in the day.

Yunho curled into bed with him and nodded. “Yep.”

“God, I … I don’t even want you anymore. How fucked up is that?”

Yunho laughed. He rolled them over and pinned Yoochun below him. Their kiss was soft until Yoochun broke away with a ragged gasp. Yunho held him.

“I asked him to come with me,” Yoochun said. “He said he couldn’t, that he helped support his family with his job and … god, Yunho. I keep thinking about other men, other creatures, touching him and it makes me so mad.”

Yunho nodded. “I know.”

And just like that, Yoochun was depressed again. Yunho did his best to take care of him, to hold him when he needed it. A couple months later, when they finally picked up a supply run that would take them nearer to FLine 7, Yoochun almost fainted from joy. He charted their trip and made sure to give themselves a full week off to spend on FLine 7.

Yunho was happy that Yoochun was happy again, and he couldn’t wait to see Jaejoong.

(~^_^~)

“Fuck! Yunho! Fuck!”

Yunho sat up straight in bed. What the … ? Yoochun? No alarms, just …

Feet pounded on the metal floor and then his door swung open.

“Good, you’re awake. Come on. There’s, fuck, an issue.”

Yoochun grabbed his arm and pulled him. He didn’t let Yunho put on his boots.

“Wait, Yoochun, what. The floor is cold.”

“A group of Rubutians pirates have decided that FLine 7 is theirs and the inhabitants have forty eight hours to evacuate.”

Yunho stopped in his tracks and Yoochun jerked him into movement again. “What are you talking about?”

Yoochun pushed Yunho into a chair and then pointed at the distress signal. It was brief. Just as Yoochun had said. Anyone who could leave was being evacuated. Women and children first.

“How old is this message?” Yunho demanded.

“A few hours.”

“How long until we get there?”

His fingers flew on the key with the intention of changing their course, but Yoochun had already done it.

“Thirty hours.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Yunho met his eyes. “We need to dump our cargo.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide. “That’s a million credits in cadmium.”

“Yeah. If we don’t have to lug it around, then we can get there faster. We leave a beacon by it and maybe we can pick it up later.”

“Or someone else will steal it.”

“You willing to risk Junsu’s life on a load of cadmium?”

Yoochun bit his lower lip and shook his head. “No.”

“Okay, then.”

Yunho turned back to his control and after a deep breath did the stupidest thing he’s ever done and dumped a million credits of cadmium into empty space. He remapped their course. Without the weight, their time of arrival dropped to twenty five hours.

Neither of them slept, and they watched the stars streak past the view portal. Yunho set up an alarm to go off when they were within communication of the planet. As soon as it beeped, Yunho opened transmission. He identified himself and his ship.

A crackly voice demanded to know what his purpose was.

“You’re talking to the Rubutians,” Yoochun said quickly. He pulled up an aerial map of FLine 7. More than thirty ships were in their atmosphere.

The crackly voice spoke again.

“Just here to get a few friends before you guys take over. We still have time,” Yunho said quickly.

There was a tense moment of silence, and then the voice said, “You may proceed, Jung Yunho. You have eighteen hours.”

“I’m really confused why the Federation isn’t here protecting this planet.”

Yunho scoffed. “What do they have that the Federation would waste resources on? FLine 7 has no space program and no natural resources. They’re not even a legitimate port and they’re far enough away to make a perfect spot for a pirates’ cove. I think the Rubutians only gave them forty eight hours because they knew that most would be unable to get away.”

Yoochun frowned. “That’s …”

“I know.”

Yunho brought up the coordinates for the Purple Line.

“We’re not going to be able to land anywhere near there without destroying the place and kicking up a shitload of dirt.”

Yunho remembered the field in the gardens. “Do you have a better idea?”

“No.”

Every thirty minutes, Yunho tried to contact the Purple Line.

“Are the communications blocked?” Yoochun asked again.

“I can’t tell yet, but I don’t think so. If they were, we’d have no signal, but there is a signal.”

At twelve hours, they finally contacted someone. “Who is this?”

“This is Jung Yunho, captain of the freighter ship, Bambi. I’m looking for Kim Junsu and Kim Jaejoong.”

Static answered him.

“Hello?” Yunho said, and then shouted into the phone. He sighed when there was no answer.

But a few seconds later a voice said, “Yunho?”

“Jaejoong!”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Yunho scoffed. “What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you still doing there? You need to get off planet.”

“If it was that easy do you think we’d still be here? We don’t have enough vessels on this planet and as soon as the Rubutians showed up, most of the visitors took off.”

“What about your family?” Yunho asked.

Jae sighed. “They’re … they’re safe.”

He didn’t elaborate.

“Jaejoong, we are less than three hours from your atmosphere. We can set down in that field in four.”

Silence.

“Jaejoong?”

“You’re pretty stupid.”

Yunho turned to Yoochun. “How many people do you think we can fit in this ship?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Depends on how tightly squished they want to be.”

“Jaejoong. How many of you are there?”

“Flying in with a hero complex, huh?”

“Jaejoong.”

“Fine, fine. If you want to do this, who am I to stop you? Right now, I’d say there are thirty of us. Mainly staff, a few of the staffs’ families.”

“I have an empty cargo bay. I can fit five or six times that many in it if you guys don’t mind being a little chilly and squished.”

Silence again.

“Jaejoong?”

“You’re just … you’re unbelievable, Jung Yunho.”

“Is Junsu there?”

“Yeah. He’s right here.”

“Okay. Yoochun is almost freaking out next to me. Let Junsu talk to him for a minute, but send word or … whatever, I don’t know. I mean, I can transport a lot of you, but probably not all that need it. Or …”

“I’ll figure that out, Yunho. Don’t worry.”

“Make sure you bring blankets and food.”

“I will.”

“See you soon.”

Yunho held the transmitter to Yoochun. He half listened to the lovey dovey conversation he had with Junsu and started planning their landing. He hadn’t had to land in such a small space for a long time. He hated waiting, and the time seemed to tick by. He pulled on his flight suit and went to the cargo bay. Cold, empty, unprofitable cargo bay.

“Can we risk running some heat into here?” Yoochun asked at his elbow. “These kitties are going to freeze.”

Yunho shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I’ll see what I can figure out. It shouldn’t be too hard to reconfigure the heat ducts since the  
parts are brand new.”

“Don’t do too much. They won’t be on here long.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ll have to take them to a Federation outpost. Where are they taking the other refugees?”

“Closest outpost, I guess. Junsu says not very many people have been able to leave. They aren’t prepared for something like this at all.”

Yunho sighed.

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Yoochun said and slapped his shoulder. “There’s only so much you can do, and you’re already doing more than you have to. You’re a good man, Yunho. You always have been.”

“You are, too.”

“Yeah, but I’m a sleazy bastard underneath all the good.”

“No. You’re good under all the sleazy bastard.”

Yoochun laughed. “Come on. Let’s land this ship and become a floating animal shelter.”

“I’m going to tell Junsu you said that.”

(~^_^~)

They entered the atmosphere and were told by the pirates that they had less than eight hours. Yunho didn’t know how their math added to less than eight hours, but he wasn’t about to argue.

Yunho and Yoochun stared in awe out the view portal as the Purple Line came into view. There were lots of FLines there. They were in groups, and Yunho smiled. Everything was organized. That’d make it faster.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this,” Yunho asked.

“You’re in love with Jaejoong,” Yoochun said.

Yunho looked at him sharply.

He smirked and shrugged. “Don’t try to deny it.”

He didn’t. They landed and Yunho set the engines on idle. He couldn’t shut them all off or he’d never have time to reheat them and take off. He lowered the hatch on the cargo bay. He and Yoochun left the shift.

As soon as he dropped out of the hatch, he heard his name shouted. He caught sight of a blond blur, golden in the afternoon light, and then arms wrapped around his neck, legs went around his waist and he almost fell back as Jaejoong held him tightly. He was shaking.

“I … they can’t all come. I … There’s not enough room for them all and what are they going to do and …”

Yunho said nothing, but held him and ran a hand over his hair.

Yoochun had his arms full of Junsu.

A throat cleared, and Jaejoong hastily moved away from Yunho. He bowed his head.

The FLine before him was an imposing man, almost as tall as Yunho, probably the tallest FLine he’d met.

“You have my thanks, Jung Yunho, captain of the Freighter Bambi. I am Siwon, Councilor of this province. Jaejoong contacted us and told us that you had room available. We already have secured our children and hope that you don’t mind taking some of our youth, those young enough to learn to fight and take our home back from the invaders, but not so young that they will forget where they have come from. We may not hold the most respected place in society, but we have our history and our beliefs. We do not wish for it all to die.”

Yunho nodded. “I wish I had a fleet of ships, Councilor.”

He smiled. “You are already doing more than you must. If you’ll excuse me, there is still much to do.”

Yunho bowed and he left. The FLines were already filling the cargo bay of his ship. Others were packing it full of blankets and bags.

Jaejoong curled into his body again.

“What’s in the giant bags?” Yoochun asked.

“Kitty litter,” Jaejoong said with a smile.

Junsu whined and clung to Yoochun tightly.

“Sorry, SuSu. Bad joke.” Jae leaned over enough to rub his cheek on Junsu’s shoulder. “It’s food. Dried coconut can last for a long time. But there’s also dried meat and other vegetables. And lots of fresh water.”

Yunho shook his head. “I didn’t even think about that.”

Jae grinned. “That’s because humans are stupid.”

Yunho hugged him tightly. “Or it’s because you felines makes us stupid from love.”

Jae’s smile fell and he pushed back enough to meet Yunho’s eyes. “Yeah, you’re a stupid human.”

“I know.”

“Come on. We have to get going,” Yoochun said. “The take off alone is going to take a couple hours.”

(~^_^~)

They left the atmosphere of the planet with an hour to spare. As FLine 7 grew distant in their windows, Yunho sighed. Jaejoong kissed his cheek.

Yoochun and Junsu had disappeared as soon as Yunho no longer needed a copilot for navigation. Jaejoong sat in Yoochun’s chair, bundled up against the cold in Yunho’s flight jacket and a scarf and some gloves.

“So now what?” Jaejoong asked.

“We find someplace for you to go. You file a complaint with the Federation. They cut through a bunch of red tape for a few years in which time, the pirates have stripped your world of everything that it used to be and then the Federation takes it back, and you get to go home.”

“Or?”

“I’m not sure there are any other options, Jaejoong. You’re so remote, you’re barely considered an outpost. The Federation is fighting space wars with other worlds. It will take time.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yeah. I’m … I’m going to go down to the cargo bay for a little while.”

“Okay.” Jae kissed his cheek again and then left Yunho to his thoughts.

And his thoughts were confused.

Did he love Jaejoong? Yunho didn’t think so, this being only the second time they’d seen each other. Yoochun loved Junsu; he’d been seeing Junsu for years. Was that possible with Jaejoong? He’d been thinking of nothing but Jaejoong for weeks, but he figured it was little more than lust, even if Jaejoong was more than just a gorgeous body.

And now, as he lost money and would probably end up paying for the cadmium he dumped?

Well, it was the right thing to do no matter who it was that needed rescuing.

A few hours later, no where near closer to a conclusion on his feelings for Jaejoong, Yoochun came into the bridge. His hand was laced together with Junsu’s gloved one. He was wrapped up in Yoochun’s jacket and a scarf. Only the shock of his red hair and his bright green eyes could be seen.

“You need to sleep,” Yoochun said and slapped the back of Yunho’s head.

“Ow, fucker.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll be in charge for a little while.”

Yunho knew he was right. He left the cockpit and headed down the halls to his room. He felt restless and crowded, even though the FLine’s respected his ship and only left the cargo bay to use the nearest waste facility. He knew there were hundreds of people on his ship, even if he couldn’t see them.

The door to his room slid open, revealing a lump of something on his bed. A golden tail stuck out from the covers, waving lazily against the bed. It made a hissing noise on the rough sheets.

Yunho let the door shut.

Jaejoong turned his head and smiled. “Yoochun showed me where your room was.”

“I figured.”

Jae rolled over and propped up on his elbows. “You want me to leave.”

“No,” Yunho said immediately. “Sorry, I’m tired.” He undressed, almost embarrassed, which was stupid because Jae had seen him naked for two days. The room was cold. Yoochun had figured out how to redirect some of the heat into the cargo bay. That just meant there was less everywhere else, but Yunho didn’t mind. The poor FLiners were probably freezing.

“Everyone okay in storage?” Yunho asked as he slipped on a pair of sweat pants and thermal shirt.

Jaejoong smiled. “Yeah. Cold, but hopeful and … yeah. Surviving, you know.”

Yunho nodded. He went to a locker and pulled out his extra blankets before joining Jaejoong in bed. He immediately had warm FLine around his body, and purring vibrated on his skin.

Yunho wondered how he managed to sleep without Jaejoong and his purring next to him over the last couple months.

“Why did you come back for us?” Jaejoong whispered. His claws formed divots into Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho shivered. “Yoochun loves Junsu. We had to make sure he was okay. And we were coming back anyway.”

Jaejoong propped up and smiled at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. We were planning a vacation.”

“Addicted to me, huh?”

Yunho nodded. His brain was still warring with his heart, but having Jaejoong so close, his heart was winning. Jaejoong straddled Yunho’s waist. He fought with the blankets, making sure they were over his shoulders. His tail curled around his body, the tip moving along Yunho’s arm. He put his hands on Yunho’s chest, claws pushing into the skin. The small pricks of pain didn’t hurt enough for Yunho to tell him to remove them. Yunho settled his hands on Jaejoong’s hips, fingertips dipping into his black pants. He moved them lightly over the fur.

“A lot of men and women have fallen in love with me,” Jaejoong said.

Yunho opened his mouth to say something, but Jaejoong continued. “A lot of them have promised me unattainable things, things I didn’t want. I don’t think any of them would have come for me.”

“Jae … I …”

Jae smiled and moved his claws, pulling a hiss from Yunho’s mouth. “I am not asking for a declaration of love, Yunho. That would be insane. I don’t even know you.”

Yunho sighed. “And that means?”

Jaejoong shrugged, a small smirk pulling at his lips. “That I won’t believe you if you say you love me, but I’m also not opposed to seeing where things go.”

Yunho ran his hands up Jaejoong’s side. He unzipped the flight jacket.

Jaejoong whined and tried to keep the jacket closed. “It’s cold.”

“Let me make you hot,” Yunho said with a leer.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “I’ve just been uprooted from my home and you want to fuck me?”

Yunho frowned. “Good point. Sorry.”

Jae smirked. He unzipped the jacket. When the blankets fell off his shoulders, he shivered and sped up, tossing the jacket to the floor. His long sleeved shirt soon followed, and then he flipped around, back to Yunho’s chest as he shimmied out of his black pants. Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong as he pulled the blankets over his naked skin. He rubbed up and down Jae’s chest and stomach. Jaejoong’s skin was cool on Yunho’s hands.

“So warm,” Jae crooned and tilted his head back.

Their lips pressed together and Jae moaned, rolling his hips over Yunho’s crotch.

“I have missed you,” Yunho said against his lips.

“That I’ll believe.”

Fabric tore and there was a sharp pain along Yunho’s chest. He pushed Jae’s shoulders up. Jae gave him an unrepentant smile and continued turning Yunho’s shirt into shreds. He leaned over him and licked up the scratch on Yunho’s chest. It stung and Yunho’s mouth opened with a deep gasp.

“Fuck, Jaejoong.” His hands tightened on Jaejoong’s hips and he jerked his hips up.

Jae hooked his fingers on Yunho’s sweats and yanked down, not careful with his claws and a scratch of red blossomed on each of Yunho’s hips. He swore again.

“There’s lube in …”

Jaejoong laughed and pulled out a bottle of lube from the edge of the bed. “Already prepared.”

Yunho shook his head. “Jae. I want to play—”

Jae kissed him. “Not like that. I didn’t stretch myself. I just knew it wouldn’t take long to seduce you and I didn’t want to get out of the warmth of the bed for supplies.”

“So arrogant.”

“Comes with being an FLine. Now prep me and fuck me.” Jaejoong shoved Yunho over. He sat up and took off his tattered shirt before moving behind Jaejoong. The FLine had his face lowered to the bed, knees tucked under him. His skin was pale and cold, covered in goose bumps and shivering. He ran his hands up Jaejoong’s back, pulling different shivers from him.

Yunho hadn’t even noticed until now, it was such a part of Jaejoong. But he didn’t want to even look at it. He reached up and unclasped the collar on his neck. It clanked on the metal floor. He met Jaejoong’s eyes and said, “Only when we’re playing.”

“Aren’t we playing now?”

“No. Now, we’re getting to know each other.” Yunho ran his hands up and down Jae’s ass, fingers carding through the fur. “Isn’t that the next logical step?”

Jaejoong laughed, arching into the touches with a purr. “I like the way you do things, Jung Yunho.”

Yunho pulled a blanket over Jaejoong’s back. Jae moaned in appreciation and pulled it around his shoulders, almost covering his head, and leaving his ass and legs bare. Yunho ran his hands up the length of Jaejoong’s tail.

“I love that,” Jae said, purring, hips rolling as Yunho continued down to his hips and scratched at the patch of fur on his back.

Yunho continued down further, cupping his smooth ass and spreading him open. He leaned forward and licked up the length of Jae’s body. Jae meowed low and fabric ripped.

“Sorry,” he gasped as Yunho licked him again.

Yunho didn’t care about blankets and pillows. He licked Jae’s body, forced his tongue into Jae’s tight entrance. A mixture of yowls and purring and curses filled the room as Jae stretched his arms out and kneaded the bed, back arching, hips rolling.

“Fuck, Yunho, fingers, fingers, fingers, inside me, please.”

Yunho soaked a finger in spit and pressed the tip against Jae’s entrance. Jae jerked his hips back and it slipped into him to the knuckle. They both moaned. Yunho pushed it in the rest of the way and then continued licking around it as he pumped it in and out of Jae’s body.

“More, more, more.”

Yunho added a second finger. Jae hissed from the intrusion. Yunho sat up, found the bottle of lube and upended it, squeezing a stream on Jae’s ass and his fingers still pushed inside him. He stretched his fingers, spread them and pulled them out, twisting, moving harder and faster as Jaejoong cried out and tried to push back on them.

“Roll over,” Yunho said.

Jae whined when he removed his fingers, but he rolled over. Yunho pushed his legs up and Jae grabbed behind his knees. Three fingers went back inside his body. Jae meowed loudly and gasped as Yunho fucked him harder. His cock was hard and leaking, twitching every time Yunho’s fingers pushed deep inside him.

Yunho spread his own legs, enough to lean down and suck Jae’s cock into his mouth.

Jae let go of his knees and a hand complete with claws ended up in Yunho’s back. Yunho gasped around Jae’s cock, but didn’t stop sucking.

“Yunho, fuck, Yunho, Yun-yeow.” His mouth open, tongue out, Jae panted. His body shook and then with a harsh twist of Yunho’s fingers, he screamed and pumped come into Yunho’s mouth.

Yunho swallowed the first shot and then pulled away, watching as white covered Jae’s abs. He removed his fingers from Jae’s body.

“So beautiful.”

Without letting Jaejoong recover, he pushed Jae’s knees up and thrust into Jae’s body.

Jae meowed long and loud, hips jerking. The force pushed Yunho forward and he fell over Jae, shoving his cock in deeper. His eyes shut as Jae clenched around him and then he moved, in and out, quick, fast, hard. Jae cried out and Yunho screamed as claws dug into his back again.

“Fucking cat,” Yunho growled and rotated his shoulder.

Jae smiled through his gasps and moved his claws down, pulling another scream from Yunho. The pain merged with the lust and Yunho sped up, slamming into Jaejoong’s body until his orgasm was so powerful that he almost blacked out as he pumped Jaejoong full of come.

He collapsed on top of Jaejoong and gasped.

“You’re squishing me,” Jae said.

“You shredded my back, so I don’t really care.”

Jae chuckled and kissed Yunho’s shoulder. The purring started and after only a few moments of feeling it vibrate through his body, Yunho was ready for more. He scooped his arms under Jae’s shoulders and rolled them over. He slipped out of Jae’s body, but only for a moment as Jaejoong caught his intentions and impaled himself on Yunho’s cock. Jae meowed quietly and sighed, head back eyes shut. He moved slowly, hands gripping Yunho’s chest.

“No claws,” Yunho said as the scratches on his back stung.

Jae smiled. “No fun.” But he was good.

Yunho held his hips and lifted him up and down. They both moaned as Jae tightened around his body. Neither said anything. Yunho watched as Jae’s pale skin grew flush with warmth and passion. His tail was snapping behind him with every up and down on Yunho’s cock. He bit his lower lip in between licking it with that pick tongue. Yunho sat up and they rearranged until Jae’s legs were around his waist. Movements were shallow. Their lips met and Yunho kissed him for what felt like hours. He lowered Jaejoong to the bed and pinned his arms above his head.

Jae pouted but Yunho smiled and kissed it away. “No pain this time. Even if I love it.”

Yunho entered his body slowly, rolling his hips around, pulling small meows and mewls from Jae. Jae’s tail twitched along his legs and then lifted up. Yunho shivered as the tip caressed the curves of his ass.

“I … fuck, Yunho, I … I need to stroke myself. Please.”

Yunho grinned and let go of one hand. The other he kept pinned. Jae stroked himself, fingers curling around his cock tightly. Yunho shifted his body up to give Jae room, but also to watch. One day he was going to just watch Jae stroke himself off. Though he’d probably have to be tied up because he’d want to touch and fuck Jae himself.

Yunho kissed his cheek and then moved down to this bare neck. There was a faint line of lighter skin on his neck. Yunho ran his tongue over it and then left a series of hickys along it. Jae moaned and squirmed underneath him. His body clenched at Yunho’s cock with every stroke.

Their orgasms built slowly, waved and grew with kissing and tongues and touches. Jaejoong’s purrs grew stronger, and for a moment, Yunho thought he was purring, too. Jaejoong came between their bodies with whimpering meows. His sweat-soaked body shivered as he calmed himself down. Yunho kissed him again, breaking away with a gasp as he shook, orgasm rushing through him. He shut his eyes tightly and moaned as Jaejoong leaned up and bit down on his lower lip.

“So good,” Jae whispered.

Yunho nodded. “Amazing.”

“At least no matter where I end up, I’ll always be able to make good money.”

Yunho frowned. “Jae … I …”

Jae kissed him. “Don’t talk. I was teasing and you’re going to say something stupid because you’re in that after sex glow.”

Yunho knew he was right. He carefully pulled out of Jae’s body and they cuddled together. Jae pulled a blanket over them.

“I didn’t pay attention to the cold for a little while,” he said, eyelids lowering slowly.

Yunho held him close and ran his hands up and down Jae’s back for more warmth. Jae’s purring settled into a steady rhythm of sleep. Yunho ran his fingers through the ends of his blond hair.

Maybe he loved the beautiful FLine. Maybe it was just a desperate need to love him. But he had some time to figure it out. A week on the ship and then maybe he’d ask Jaejoong to come with them. He knew that they were going to have Junsu as a new companion on the ship. Maybe Jaejoong wouldn’t mind so much because of that.

Maybe Yunho was deluding himself, thinking that Jaejoong would want to.

He watched him sleep, arms curled up under his chest, tail twitching.

Yunho wanted to love him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s bare shoulder.

“Hey,” Yoochun said and Yunho flipped his head around. He hadn’t heard his door open.

“What’s up?”

“Just checking up on you. You’ve been in here for hours.”

“You told me to sleep.”

Yoochun smiled and took a heavy breath of the heady smell of sex in the air. “Doesn’t smell like you’ve been sleeping.”

“I’m working on it.”

“And you should put some ointment on those scratches on your back. Little masochistic now?”

Yunho shivered.

“How is Jae?”

“Surviving.”

“Is he coming with us after we drop everyone else off?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t asked him to.”

“You should. Junsu wants him to, and he’s been thinking about it.”

“How do you know?”

“I was talking to him earlier. You made an impression on him, Yunho. No one has ever cared about him before. I think you should give it a chance.”

Yunho nodded. “I will.”

“Good. The FLines brought some water, but we’re going to have to stop to get some more. I put in a flight pattern for the closest system. We should be there in three days.”

“Okay.”

“I’m ordering you to sleep.”

Yunho saluted him. “Aye, aye, sir.”

Yoochun grinned and left the room.

Jaejoong stirred and murmured his name. Yunho cuddled close to him and held Jaejoong’s shivering body. He had to wake him up and get a layer of clothes on him. He watched Jaejoong sleep, his lashes flutter and his mouth open and close. Yunho thought he was having a nightmare, so he very carefully shook him until those golden eyes opened and focused on him.

“You okay?” Yunho asked.

“Cold,” Jae whispered, burying his face into Yunho’s neck. He rubbed his head against Yunho’s chin again.

“You should put some clothes on.”

Jae pouted. “I hate wearing clothes.”

“I like you in clothes, because then I get to take them off.”

Jae chuckled. “That’s a good reason to wear them.”

Yunho shoved his hip. “Hurry. I’ll keep the bed warm.”

Jae shivered as he flung off the blankets and with speed and dexterity pulled on Yunho’s sweats and his flight jacket.

As his fingers closed around the zipper, Yunho said, “Come with me.”

Jae froze for a moment and then zipped up the jacket. He crawled back into bed and huddled up with Yunho. “I … I’ve already been thinking about it.”

“And?”

“I don’t want to leave my people.”

Yunho’s heart broke a little and his chest tightened. He understood.

“Don’t ask me again,” Jae whispered.

“I won’t,” Yunho promised.


	4. Epilogue: Why Learning Your Lover's Language Could Keep You from Missing Something Very Important

**Sometime in the Near Future**  
  
“Oh my god, would you sit down,” Junsu said from the co-pilot’s chair. His red tail twitched in irritation.

“Yes, please,” Yoochun said while his fingers played with the ends of Junsu’s long red hair. “Sit your ass down.”

“How am I supposed to sit down?” Yunho said and paced behind the two chairs.

Yoochun stuck his foot out and Yunho tripped over it, curling in on himself to keep from face-planting on the floor.

“Like that,” Yoochun said and Junsu laughed. “It’s ten more minutes.”

Yunho scowled up at him and pushed back up to his feet. He growled at the two lovers and moved out of the cockpit. Docking was taking forever.

“He just needs some claws in him,” Yoochun said.

Yunho ignored that, but shivered, because it was probably true. It’d been three months since he last saw Jaejoong. Jaejoong had more or less been named the spokesperson for the FLiners. He was good with words and didn’t let anyone intimidate him. He told Yunho of meetings he had with dignitaries in all levels of the Federation. Because of his natural ability to lead, Jaejoong had already made great progress in convincing the Federation to kick the Rubutians off FLine 7.

“Maybe we should push him out before we land,” Junsu’s voice said. “He’ll fall faster to the surface.”

Yoochun laughed.

“Fuck you guys!” Yunho shouted back. He crouched down and put his face in his hands. He promised himself he would not freak out when he saw Jaejoong. He had to remember that he was going to be in a hanger and there were a lot of people in a hanger and he could not throw Jaejoong to the floor and fuck him right then and there.

A moment later, the ship shuddered and Yunho jerked up. He hit the button for the hatch, knowing it was a little too soon, but not caring. Steam and dust from outside was sucked into the ship as the gangplank lowered. He covered his face with his shirt and headed down it before it had dropped all the way.

“Yunho! You fucker! You are cleaning up this ship, you ass!”

Yunho ignored Yoochun and moved through the mist surrounding him.

“Yunho!”

Yunho turned, blinking his eyes clear. A shadow moved toward him and a few moments later, it took the form of his golden lover. Jaejoong was wearing bright blue pants and a black jacket, open revealing a white tank top. His hair was almost to his waist now, but currently, it was pulled back and Yunho already imagined himself removing the tie and letting it fall around his face and body.

Yunho ran toward him and they met in the middle of the bay, lips pressed together. Jae’s tail wrapped around him and tightened.

“Fuck I missed you,” Yunho said, layering kisses on his cheeks.

“Yeah, I missed you too, but that’s not important.”

Yunho let him go. “What?”

Jae was smiling, widely, almost laughing. “We got clearance.”

“What?”

“Clearance, Yunho. Clearance. From the Federation. Now it’s just a matter of time and then we can go home.”

Yunho gathered him up again. “That’s great, Jae.”

“I know it will still take awhile and that the Federation will still put it off, but having clearance means it’s on their list and only an intergalactic war will stop it. And then we can go home.”

“Why aren’t you two fucking yet?” Yoochun asked behind them.

Jae broke away and said, “SuSu! We got clearance.”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

Jae and Junsu laughed and jumped around in the middle of them.

“Exciting,” Yoochun said.

Yunho nodded.

“You going to settle down?”

Yunho didn’t answer. He’d talked to Yoochun a few months ago about taking some time out of the air. But he hadn’t made his decision yet. Jae came back to Yunho’s arms and he hugged him tightly. His decision was a lot easier to make on the ground with the FLine he loved in his arms.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Yoochun said.

“What?” Junsu asked.

“Nothing. Come on. Let’s go.”

Yunho leaned away from Jae, he ran his hand through blond hair and just because he could, flicked Jae’s ear.

Jae made a face and smacked his shoulder. “Don’t do that.”

Yunho kissed him again. “So I’ve been thinking,” he said, “about us and …”

“I can’t, Yunho. I can’t leave.”

“I know. That’s not what I was going to say. Let me stay.”

“What?” Jae gripped his shoulders and pushed him back.

Yunho grabbed his forearms and held him there. He smiled. “I want to stay. Yoochun and I talked about it and he’s going to captain _Bambi_ for a little while with Junsu. But I want to stay here. With you. I can help get the Federation to move faster. I don’t know. Something.”

Jaejoong smiled. “I don’t see you doing well as a lobbyist or politician, but—”

“Moral support, then?”

Jae hugged him. “You’re going to be very bored.”

“I spend days and weeks and months in space with nothing to do, Jaejoong. I’ll survive the hardships of boredom. Tell me I can stay.”

“Of course you can stay,” Jaejoong said and laughed.

“And tell me that if I say it this time you’ll believe me.”

Jae smiled. “Well, now that—”

“I love you, Jaejoong.” It wasn’t the first time Yunho had said it, but it was the first time that Jaejoong hugged him so close afterwards. The first time Jaejoong hadn’t smiled and said something flippant.

Yunho put his arms around Jae’s waist, hands sliding into the jacket and settling on his hips.

“I believe you,” Jae whispered, and then he meowed. “And … I—I … I’ve been telling you I love you in my language for a long time.”

Yunho’s eyes shut with relief as Jaejoong meowed again. “That’s what that means,” he said. Jae kissed him, and whispered, “It means I love you. And I do love you.”

Their tongues touched for a moment before Yunho pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

He stared into Jaejoong’s golden eyes and smiled. “I love you.”

Jae grinned. He broke away and grabbed Yunho’s hand, dragging him across the hanger. “Come on, stupid human whom I love. Let’s get out of here. I’ve missed my favorite scratching post.”


	5. The YooSu Prequel: Why You Should Never Trust your Navigational Equipment Right After you Narrowly Escaped being Kidnapped by Pirates because you May or May not Have Smuggled All the Plutonium Off Their Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun finds himself stranded on some random planet in Sector 7 while his ship is repaired. Little does he know that pleasure in the form of claws, a tail and a perfect ass are waiting for him.

**THIS HAPPENED ABOUT 3 YEARS BEFORE THE MEETING OF YUNJAE!!!**

“Where the Fuck am I?” Yoochun asked no one.

He was running low on fuel, and the equipment kept saying he was in sector four, but sector four was where he had been before he’d taken that blast to the side of his ship and then hit the “get the fuck out of here” button on the control panel and zoomed away.

He was as good as fucked.

“But hey,” he said as he tired to reconfigure the navigation program, “I have a full load of plutonium. At least whoever finds me floating in the middle of nowhere will be a richer man.”

The navigation beeped at him and then went dark. He punched it again.

“Entering sector seven,” a female voice said.

Yoochun sat up and said, “What the hell is in sector seven?” He pulled up the navigation again and decided it was still broken, but there was a planet that had a Federation code and since he had no other ideas, he set coordinates for that. If it was there, he’d barely make it on fumes, and if it wasn’t, then he’d be floating in space anyway.

(~^_^~)

“I’m sorry!” Yoochun said to the technician. Both had masks over their faces. “I told you I had no control.”

“What kind of pilot are you?” he demanded and turned quickly.

Yoochun was shocked to see a brown tail coming out of his lower back. “I’m a pirate pilot. Now, if you don’t mind, will you please tell me if you can fix my ship.”

“Yeah, we can fix it. But it’s going to cost you half of the plutonium in it.”

“Fine, fine. Just get me out of here. How long is it going to take?”

The creature’s eyes narrowed into slits and Yoochun was reminded of his mother’s cats that stared at him when he did something naughty growing up.

“At least three days.”

“Three days!”

“I could just catapult your ass into orbit.”

Yoochun huffed and said, “Sorry. I have not had a good week and I should not be taking it out on you. Fix the ship, and I’ll just let you have the plutonium. It hasn’t even been worth the hassle. Where can I go to get a shower and good meal around here?”

The creature smirked. He pointed. “Go to that shuttle and tell him to take you to the Purple Line. It’s a couple hours away, but I will call ahead for you and arrange for you to be taken care of.”

“Thank you.”

(~^_^~)

Yoochun stared in awe at the female creature who greeted him as he walked into an ostentatious hotel.

“Park Yoochun-sir,” she said, bowing. A grey and white-striped tail rose from behind her. Her purple vest was cut low enough to show off her breasts. Two little grey ears peaked through her hair (which was also grey and white-striped). “Welcome to the Purple Line.”

“Um, yeah … hi. Where am I?”

“The Purple Line. It’s the name of this Oasis. Jiyon called ahead and we’ve prepared a room for you, but he did not specify your companion, sir. Do you have a preference?”

“Companion?”

“Yes. Just someone to help you relax and take care of you while you stay at the Purple Line. Some female guests are not comfortable with male companions, and some male guests are not comfortable with male companions, so we’d rather ask you before we assign someone to you.”

“Um …” Yoochun didn’t know what to say. Male or female, he didn’t really care. He thought of the female creature’s breasts and then said, “It doesn’t matter. Whoever has the nicest ass.”

She smiled, showing off sharp canines and laughed. She covered her mouth quickly and said, “Excuse me. I haven’t had that request before, but I assure you that you will have the best the Purple Line has to offer. Your luggage has been taken to your room and Daesung will take you up.”

She led him to the elevator and then the man inside bowed. He had golden hair and tail and ears and cat eyes and Yoochun finally blurted out, “Where the hell am I?”

He wasn’t a stranger to alien planets but he’d never seen a cat-like human before.

Daesung smiled. “Some call it an erotic paradise.”

Yoochun scoffed. “I literally crash landed here with faulty nav equipment. What’s the planet’s name?”

“This is FLine 7, sir. And we are called FLines. Though some of us don’t mind being called kitten.”

“FLines. Like felines.”

“So the humans call us. But the word in our language is--” He meowed something, startling Yoochun. “Which translates to the letter F of your language and the word Line. In our language it means Long Tail.”

Yoochun peered around the FLine’s body. His tail twitched. “Huh. Can’t say I’ve ever heard of you guys before, but being in sector seven, I’m not surprised.”

The elevator dinged.

Yoochun bowed to the man and he said, “Your room is the one with the FLine standing outside of it.”

The door shut and Yoochun turned around. There were four doors in this hallway, but no other beings. He picked a direction and turned a corner. Again no FLines. After another corner, he spotted a creature down the hall, kneeling outside a door. Male was the first thing Yoochun noticed. The second was his bright red hair flowing over his shoulders and his bright red tail sliding along the floor. Both were patterned with black markings.

The next thing he noticed was the curve of the creature’s ass.

Oh, god, he definitely got the best ass they had.

He only wore black pants, but a purple collar stood out against his skin.

“Hey,” Yoochun said.

The FLine bowed and said, “Hello, Yoochun-sir.” He stayed bowed and held up his hand. In it was a leash. Yoochun scoffed even as lust coiled through him.

“This place is crazy. Is this my room?”

“Yes, Yoochun-sir. Are you unhappy with the room?”

“I haven’t seen it yet.”

The FLine rose to his feet with a catlike grace that again made lust churn low in Yoochun’s stomach. Even standing, the FLine had a perfect curve to his ass and Yoochun was reaching for it before he knew what he was doing, and at the last second, he yanked his hand back. The FLine bowed again, the leash in his outstretched hand.

“Protocol requires that our guests carry the leashes of their pets while they are here.”

Yoochun almost choked on his tongue. “Pets?”

“Yes, Yoochun-sir.”

“Y-your-you’re my pet?”

“Yes, Yoochun-sir, for the length of your stay with us here at the Purple Line.”

Yoochun swallowed. Already his mind was twisting that ass and the leash into erotic thoughts and pictures. “If you’ll forgive me, what was your name?”

“Junsu, Yoochun-sir.”

“Well, If you’ll forgive me, Junsu-sir, I don’t think I’m comfortable treating you like an leashed animal.”

Junsu nodded once. “Many aren’t at first. I understand.”

Yoochun shook his head in wonder and entered the elaborate room. A large king-sized bed sat in the far corner. There was a small sitting area near the door, and a door to a balcony, another door and a kitchenette. Everything was decorated with browns and purples.

“The bathroom is through that door, Yoochun-sir, if you’d like to clean up a little. I was told you almost crashed into our space port.”

“Well, yeah. No nav and no gas are a bad combination.”

Yoochun was fascinated by Junsu. Fascinated, not because he had a tail or ears or claws that clicked on the tile floors of the kitchen, but because he was willingly doing everything for Yoochun. The first time Yoochun had told Junsu that he could turn the television on himself, Junsu had looked so heartbroken and beaten that after that, Yoochun asked Junsu to do things for him. The FLine was more than happy to and his smile was so addicting that Yoochun wanted to do everything he could to make sure he always smiled.

He was in bed eating chocolate cake for dessert when the FLine curled up on a divan near the door. He kneaded the cushions, claws catching in the fabric. That perfect ass rose in the air and his tail swayed like a poisonous viper.

He must have made some noise because Junsu suddenly looked up and locked him up, rendered him immobile with those bright green eyes. His head tilted to the side and he meowed.

“Oh, god,” Yoochun moaned and looked away.

There was silence and Yoochun tried to control the lust running through his body.

“It’s okay if you desire me, Yoochun-sir. It’s just another reason why I’m here.”

Yoochun sat up and stared at him. “What do you mean?”

Junsu smiled at him. “May I have permission to come to the bed, Yoochun-sir?”

Yoochun swallowed, and then nodded.

Junsu slipped off the divan and crawled across the floor. The muscles in his arms twisted with a feline grace Yoochun could only dream of possessing. That pert ass rose and fell with every movement. His tail waved lazily.

Agile, quick, easy, Junsu jumped up onto the bed. He stayed at the end and Yoochun watched as he stretched, hands in front of him, claws digging into the bedding. The mucsles on his back arched and fell. He yawned, showing off sharp canines and then smiled at Yoochun as he curled into a ball and tucked himself at the end of the bed. His red tail circled his body. The tip flicked back and forth.

Yoochun stared at him with wide eyes.

“We are more than just servants for you,” Junsu said. “We are here for whatever you want, whatever you need, whatever you desire.”

“That’s … that’s …”

Junsu smiled. “It’s my job, Yoochun-sir. And I’m a bit confused.”

“YOU’RE CONFUSED?”

Junsu laughed and then covered his mouth. “Yes. I am. You asked for the FLine with the best ass and you haven’t even touched it yet. I mean, yeah, you’ve looked at it, but really, it’s meant to be touched.” He twisted around, still practically on his stomach, giving Yoochun a perfect view of his ass.

It was probably one of the nicest asses he’d ever seen.

Junsu looked over his shoulder. “Just touch it, you pussy.”

Yoochun’s lip quirked in a grin. He moved, shifted to his hands and knees and crawled the couple feet to Junsu. Hand slightly shaking, he cupped a round globe of ass and squeezed.

Junsu purred and half moaned and arched his head back. “Feels good, Yoochun-sir.”

Yoochun snatched his hand back. “Can you stop with the sir thing? It’s … weird when I have my hand on your ass.”

“Sorry. Touch me again?”

Yoochun had never given up a chance at touching an ass once given permission. He cupped the other globe and squeezed. Junsu let out a noise that sounded like a yowl/scream. And then Yoochun’s other hand was on the other cheek and he squeezed, lifting.

Junsu purred and shifted, lifting his ass and stretching his arms out. He kept his upper body on the bed. Yoochun stared at the cat below him, watching the curves of mucsles move. There was a patch of fur at the base of Junsu’s tail. It was a deeper shade of red than the hair and tail, but it also had black markings on it. Without really thinking, Yoochun ran his hands up and through it. Junsu’s tail wrapped around Yoochun’s waist and then slid up his back. Yoochun shivered.

Junsu’s purring grew stronger and he pushed his ass back. “That feels so good.” He smirked over his shoulder and said, “You should push my pants down, really get to see me.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut and he swayed with the image.

Junsu pushed back again, and this time his ass rubbed against Yoochun’s cock.

“Fuck, Junsu.”

“If you want to.”

Yoochun grabbed the hem of his black pants and yanked them over the curves of his ass. Yoochun’s mouth watered. He slid away a few inches and just stared at the round, pale globes. The fur faded just at the top of each curve and his fingers found the edge, tracing over the fur. Junsu shivered and meowed again. Yoochun didn’t need to know what he meant, the begging registered. He gripped the mounds and then out of habit, brought a hand back and spanked him. The muscles jiggled and Junsu moaned.

“Again, Yoochun, again.”

Yoochun spanked him again. They both moaned. Yoochun spread those cheeks open and stared at Junsu’s pink entrance for a moment before leaning down and licking him. Junsu _me-ow_ ed and arched his ass into Yoochun’s face. Yoochun slapped him lightly.

“Bad kitty,” he said.

Junsu chuckled. “Sorry. Feels good.”

“Hmm, tastes good.” Yoochun licked him again, squeezing Junsu’s ass cheeks, pressing them against his face while he fucked that pink hole with his tongue. Junsu moaned and yowled and the sound of fabric tearing filled the room.

Yoochun slipped a finger into Junsu’s entrance and with a shout and a shaky meow, Junsu’s body jerked and he came on the bed.

Yoochun chuckled and let the finger fall from him. He sat up and pushed his sweats down to his thighs. He spread.those cheeks again and then pressed his cock between them, running it up and down Junsu’s body.

Junsu whimpered and then without warning, pushed up, sitting in Yoochun’s lap. His tail wrapped around Yoochun’s body, the tip teasing his ass and lower back. Junsu rocked on his lap, moaning as he lifted an arm and wrapped it around Yoochun’s neck. Yoochun gripped Junsu’s stomach and chest, holding him tight and moving him faster. The constant purring vibrated down his arms.

His head fell back and Yoochun kissed him, moaning into his mouth as Junsu licked at his tongue, lapping at it. The FLine’s tongue was rough and Yoochun had a lusty urge to feel that scraping on his cock. His orgasm flew through him, making his skin tingle and his cock pulse.

Junsu gasped and then meowed, low and needy.

Yoochun came, pumping his release between that vivacious ass. He gasped and then lowered them to the bed. Junsu rolled over, still purring, and in the same movement finished kicking off his pants. Yoochun tried to help him take off his sweats.

“There,” Junsu said with a grin. “Now that that’s done, I think I’d like to ride your cock now.”

Yoochun made a noise of disbelief. “Give me a second.”

Junsu hummed in agreement and his rough tongue licked at Yoochun’s nipples. “How long are you here for?”

“I’m not sure I’m ever going to leave.”

Junsu laughed. “You will, because I cost a lot of money and once you run out, we’re going to throw you on your very flat behind.”

Yoochun smiled and ran his fingers through Junsu’s long hair. “Okay, then a few more days. And then I am telling all of my friends about this place. Seriously, who knew something so amazing could be in sector seven?”

“Are you talking about FLine in general or just my ass?”

“Both.” Yoochun let his hand slide down Junsu’s back and squeeze his ass. It came back sticky and Junsu gripped his wrist and licked the come from Yoochun’s fingers and palm.

Yoochun shuddered. “Weren’t you going to ride me?”

Junsu laughed and before Yoochun saw him move, he flipped around, ass almost in Yoochun’s face. He pressed a finger into himself and meowed. Yoochun licked his lips and felt his cock fill again.

Almost immediately, another finger joined the first, and in the next moment, Yoochun pushed in a finger to help.

Junsu moaned and fucked himself on their fingers for a moment. He whipped away and still facing away from Yoochun, lifted Yoochun’s cock and positioned the head at his entrance. Yoochun fought his instinct to thrust up and watched as Junsu slowly impaled himself.

“Yeow,” Junsu moaned, head back, tail whipping.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said as his body was sucked into the tightness.

Junsu never stopped until he was sitting on Yoochun’s lap. He shifted his hips, Yoochun’s cock stretching him more. “You feel so good, Yoochun.”

“Ride me, damn it. Ride me.”

Junsu nodded. His tail snaked around Yoochun’s chest and when the tip touched Yoochun’s lips, he opened his mouth and sucked on it.

“Oh, god, Yoochun. Bite me, bite my tail, it feels so good.”

Yoochun did and Junsu really yowled, head back and he sped up, fucking himself on Yoochun’s cock. Leaving the tail in his mouth, Yoochun reached for Junsu’s hips and scratched along the base of the tail and the patch of fur below.

“Oh, please, fuck, please.” Junsu said, and he bounced that ass jiggling with every movement. It almost paralyzed Yoochun, watching his cock disappear between those two plump mounds of flesh. His orgasm was again exploding through him embarrassingly fast, but as he filled Junsu’s body with come, he felt more dropping on his legs and then Junsu fell back against him and they lay flush with Yoochun’s arms around him as they tried to regain their breath.

“I think I’m in love with your ass,” Yoochun said, giving it a squeeze.

Junsu laughed. “Good, because I think I’m in love with your cock. They should do this again sometime.”

“God, give me five minutes. I’m not a robot.”

Junsu laughed again and rolled over. He curled up into Yoochun’s body. He licked at Yoochun’s nipple and the point of a claw traced up and around his balls. “Okay. But five minutes is it.”

Yoochun was ready again in two and a half.

(~^_^~)

They kissed in the hanger. It’d been four days. Four days of laughter and kisses and experiments and fucking and leashes and moans and coming and … god, Yoochun did not want to let his cat go. He picked Junsu up and Junsu wrapped his arms and legs and tail around Yoochun’s body.  
Yoochun had been cleared to take off almost an hour ago.

“Go,” Junsu said with a smile. “You’re wracking up your bill again.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to go.”

“You know where I live. You can always come back.”

Yoochun pressed his forehead against Junsu’s. “It’s going to be months.”

“I’ll still be here.”

“Come with me.”

Junsu chuckled. It wasn’t the first time Yoochun had said that. “My family is here, Chunnie. I need to support them.”

“I know, I know. And I’m too much of a slut to give you what you deserve anyway.”

“Very true.” Junsu kissed him and then climbed from his arms. “Now, go. You’re wasting more than just your own time.”

Yoochun cupped his cheek and kissed him slowly. His other hand easily found the curve of Junsu’s ass. “I’ll be back. Keep that ass perky.”

“I will. It pays my bills and keeps my family fed.”

Yoochun smiled. After another kiss, he let Junsu go. Junsu turned to leave and Yoochun smacked his ass one more time.

Junsu yelped and rubbed it, tail twitching in agitation. He walked backwards and said, “Just for that, next time, you can expect to be tied to the bed with a leash.”

Yoochun waved. “I can’t wait!”


	6. The 2U Interlude: Why You Should Always Have a Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun finds easy pickings on a ship in a random hanger. But he's not expecting the captain of the ship to catch him stealing. Nor is he expecting to be a permanent resident of _Bambi_ , but Yoochun has always known how to adapt to new situations (and he's good at seducing the unsuspecting).

**THIS HAPPENED ABOUT 2 YEARS BEFORE THE MEETING OF YUNJAE and 1 YEAR AFTER THE MEETING OF YOOSU!!!**

Yoochun lifted the lid of the metal container and fought down a squeal. The raw aluminum winkled at him. And there were thirty of these containers. God, he loved stupid freight pilots. They were easy pickings. It had been nothing to disable the alarms on the ship and on the cargo.

Yoochun was going to get a ton of money for this. He moved quietly, loading the heavy boxes on an antigrav sled. He could only take five at a time, but at three in the morning, he knew he’d be long gone before the pilot woke up.

Cold metal pressed against his neck.

Or maybe not.

“Something I can help you with?” a deep voice whispered.

“Sure. I can get these boxes loaded a lot faster with an extra set of hands.”

The man scoffed. “Get out of my ship.”

“Okay, okay. Can I keep what I’ve already loaded?”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.” Yoochun let himself be led out of the ship.

“You have ten minutes to get those back in my ship or I’m going to shoot your cock off with this laser.”

“Now that’s the only threat I’d ever listen too.” Yoochun smiled and went into his ship. He hadn’t been expecting the other man to follow him. He was going to take off. Half the aluminum was better than none, but that metal didn’t leave his neck.

“You know,” Yoochun said as he bumped into the man again. “This would go faster if you’d leave me to it.”

“And I’m supposed to trust you? Yeah, not happening.”

Yoochun returned three of the loads he had taken, but on his way back for the last one, he stopped, eyes wide as he caught sight of a pale blue creature next to his ship.

“Oh, fuck,” Yoochun muttered, and turned around, hastily retreating into the other man’s ship. “Go, go, go. Get me the fuck out of here.”

“What?” he said, shoving Yoochun down the gangplank of the ship.

“He’ll kill me.”

“I should, too. What the hell?”

“Nothing, just—“

“Excuse me?” a voice said and Yoochun froze and then, with a plan half formed in his head, he kissed the other man. The man gasped in surprise, and then Yoochun held him close and whispered, please over and over and over into the man’s warm neck.

The man sighed. And Yoochun tried to relax, keeping his face away from the Croashian that he owed a shitload of money to.

The voice called out again and Yoochun shivered as the pilot’s hands slipped down his back and cupped his ass.

“Oh … sorry, I … do you know the pilot of this other ship?”

“No,” his savior said. “But the dock is open. He’ll probably be right back.”

“Yeah … thanks, um, sorry to bother you.”

Yoochun pulled at the man’s arms and once they were clear, he hit the button to close the ramp.

The other man pushed him away and crossed his arms. “Care to explain?”

“Nope, no time. Let’s get out of here. That man is going to kick my ass.”

“I’m sure you deserve it. I’ve still got five cases of aluminum on your ship.”

“I’ll pay you double for them, just get me out of here,” Yoochun moved through the ship, the other man following him.

The man looked at him for a moment and then nodded. “Fine. I’ll dump you off on the next available rock.”

“Fine. I’ve been in worse plights before.” Yoochun sat down in a pilot’s chair and hit the few buttons to start warming up the engines. “Please tell me you have clearance to leave.”

“Yes, I do. Please tell me why you’re in my chair?”

Yoochun stood up and moved to the other. “Co-pilot, I can do that.”

“You can get your ass out of my cockpit, you fucking pirate. God.”

Yoochun turned around and smiled at him. “Do you have a dungeon?”

He smirked. “No, but I’m sure I can find a cabinet to shove you into.”

“Kinky. Where are you going?” he asked as he pulled up the flight plan. “Ooh, Andromeda. I love Andromeda.”

“You’re getting kicked off before then.”

“You really are no fun.”

The man shook his head. “What’s your name?”

“Yoochun. Though you might know me better as Micky.”

“The Pirate Micky. Nice. You’re usually more careful than this.”

“Yes, but I get caught a lot. I’m just good at escaping. What’s your name?”

“Jung Yunho.”

“The ship?”

“Bambi.”

Yoochun laughed.

“Shut up. My little sister named it.”

“It’s cute. Perfect name for a big ol’ softie like you.”

The barrel of a laser was in his face again and Yoochun laughed. “I was kidding, Jung Yunho. Come on. Take a joke or something.”

Yunho scoffed.

Yoochun smiled and turned back to the controls. In less than two hours the engines were warm and he was speeding away from Damian and his evil nasty slime that could suck the skin off your face.

Yunho put him in a room and locked the door from the outside. Yoochun smirked. It was a nice room, he guessed. A bed and dresser and a private facility and shower. He had been expecting to be shoved into a cupboard.

He stretched out on the bed and made a quick stock of everything he left on his ship. Nothing was too personal, but he would have to get some more clothes and another music program and some new headphones and find a way to redownload all of his favorite songs. It wasn’t anything new. He’d been left with nothing before.

If he had been Yunho, he would have fired that laser first and asked questions later. He liked honest people, even if he wasn’t exactly on the right side of the law, but honest people made his job and his life easier.

He remembered the brief moment he’d been in the other mans arms. Strong, strong, strong arms, Yoochun thought, and his lips had been warm and soft and, Yoochun cursed as his cock stirred.

“Fuck it,” he whispered and tossed off his blankets.

It didn’t take long for him to jerk off thinking of his impromptu rescuer. The man was a walking wet dream, long legs and Yoochun imagined what his muscles would look like.

Yoochun fell asleep naked with come drying on his stomach and a smile on his face.

(~^_^~)  
  
“God, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Yoochun jolted awake when cold water splashed over him.

“This isn’t some vacation for you, it’s not a fucking love hotel. God.” The door of his room swished shut.

Yoochun shivered as he pulled wet blankets around him. He tried to be mad at Yunho, but he was right. He should have cleaned up before going to bed.

He quickly took a shower, using hotter water and then pulled on a pair of pants he found in the dresser; they were too big for him and slipped over his hips. He thought of putting on a shirt and smirked at his reflection in the mirror. He wanted to really feel how hard those muscles were, so let the Jung Yunho seduction begin.

He did slip on his boots. The metal floors of the ship were cold. Calculating escape routes and hiding spots, Yoochun made his way to the cockpit of the ship. Yunho was sitting in his chair. He was in a sweater and brown pants. His hair was messy and Yoochun’s fingers itched to run through it.

“Can a prisoner get a cup of coffee?” Yoochun asked as he sat down. He slipped the boots off and put his feet up on the console.

Yunho flung his feet down. “It’s in the galley. You can get it yourself, right?”

“Sure, but I might get lost and slip a few things into these pockets and then you’d be mad at me and I don’t want you to be mad at me anymore.”

“Then you can go without coffee.”

Yoochun smiled. “Where are we?”

“Sector three. About eight hours from Kehgid.”

“You cannot leave me there.”

“Why not?”

“Because the Kehgidian Prime Minister wants to kill me because I slept with his daughter.”

Yunho scoffed, but the side of his mouth quirked in a smile. “Then I’ll make sure to drop you at his door.”

“Aw, Yunnie, come on. Be a pal. I want to go to Andromeda. The girls there are gorgeous. Have you seen them?”

“Yes, I have. I deliver a lot of things to Andromeda.”

Yoochun put his feet back on the console. Yunho again moved them, so Yoochun turned the chair and put his feet in Yunho’s lap. Their eyes met and Yoochun grinned.

“You are really getting on my nerves,” Yunho said. He left Yoochun’s feet there and turned to check the navigation.

“But you won’t leave me to the Kehgdian’s mercy, right? I’m too pretty to die.”

Yunho scoffed again, more of a smile gracing his face. “Go get coffee. There’s food in there too.”

Yoochun smiled and pushed the heel of his foot a little close to Yunho’s crotch. “Aw, you want to get rid of me already.”

This time, Yunho did move his foot, strong fingers gripped the ankle. “Yes. I do. And please, don’t let me walk into my galley and find you naked and covered in dry come, okay?”

Yoochun sat up and leaned close to him, lips almost on the side of his face. “You’d like that too much, I bet. Thanks for rescuing me.” Yoochun kissed his cheek.

Yunho grunted and Yoochun waited for some acknowledgement, but received nothing more than a reddening of Yunho’s cheeks. That would be good enough. He stood up and turned. Not missing the look Yunho shot at his ass. Yoochun let the pants slip down a few more inches as he walked out of the cockpit on a search for food.

(~^_^~)

“No one wants to kill you on Andromeda?” Yunho asked a little later.

“Not that I’m aware of. A few of the girls may want to smack me around a bit, but I’ll enjoy that.”

“You’re kind of a bastard.”

“Only kind of?”

He smiled and that made Yoochun smile. “Okay. You’re a complete and utter bastard.”

“Thank you.”

“You do realize that the hundred and fifty pounds of raw aluminum that are on your ship are costing me more credits than are in your bank account.”

Yoochun frowned. “How is that possible? And how do you know what’s in my bank account?”

“I hacked into it. I have to go get another load of aluminum. I have to pay for the first and then get them more for the second. So by the time I pay for all of that, your debt to me won’t cover it.”

Yoochun made a face. “It sucks doing things by the word of the law. Just go steal some.”

“Yeah, I’m not a thief.”

“I’ll let you steal my heart if your try harder.”

Yunho’s eyes shut with a sigh. “Anyway. Since you can’t pay me for my losses, you’re going to stay on the ship while I deliver the aluminum to Andromeda and then you’re going to try to negotiate with the Toadarians and get me more.”

“What? How is that fair?”

“I didn’t shoot you first. That’s how that’s fair.”

Yoochun crossed his arms and slouched in the co-pilot’s chair. His feet had found their way into Yunho’s lap again. “Fine, whatever. But can’t I just get one Andromeda girl?”

“Nope.”  
  
(~^_^~)

Yoochun sighed in the dark. Really, gorgeous or not, Yunho was getting on his nerves. He tried to stretch and his elbow banged against the wall of his enclosure.

“I can’t trust you to stay here,” Yunho had shouted through the metal door that had closed behind Yoochun, sealing him into the small space. “I’ll be back in three hours. You can handle it.”

“I can’t even stroke off in here,” Yoochun had said.

“That’s the point.”

Yoochun sighed again and tried to crouch and tried to stretch his leg and tried to find a comfortable piece of metal to lean against. Had it been three hours? He wasn’t sure, but he was going to go insane soon.

He was picturing what he would do to Yunho before killing him, and the images were getting more and more sexual when the panel behind him slid open and he fell back, gasping as strong arms caught him.

It was quiet in the hall and then he said, “You know, that would make a great smuggling compartment.”

Yunho chuckled. He steadied Yoochun on his feet and his eyes slipped down to the erection tenting Yoochun pants. A single eyebrow rose.

“I was thinking about what I was going to do to you before killing you for leaving me there for three hours with no way to jerk off as I thought about what I was going to do to you before killing you.”

Yunho smiled. “That made no sense.”

Yoochun looked down at his erection and cupped it. “Simple then. I want to ride your cock while you’re tied up.”

Yunho turned away. “Not happening. Let’s go.”

“Oh, come on. I’ll make it really easy for you and I’ll do all the work and you won’t even have to touch me to make me come.”

“Keep dreaming.”

“I will, and you’ll keep finding me naked and covered in come.”

Yunho looked over his shoulder and smiled. “There are worse things.”  
  
(~^_^~)

Yunho was right. There were worse things. Sitting alone in the dark and thinking of Yunho while trying to sleep was worse than anything else. It’d been two weeks since they left Andromeda and Yoochun had yet to get more than a smile from Yunho.

That’s all the man did. Smiled when Yoochun hit on him, or complimented him, or put his feet in his lap, or brought him coffee or food or a jacket when it was cold. It was getting bad enough that Yoochun wanted to punch him and see if he’d smile after that.

And he had smiled when he told Yoochun he wasn’t going to lock him in his room anymore.

Yoochun had smiled at that, because Yoochun hated being locked up. More than once in the last week, Yunho had come into the cockpit and found Yoochun staring at the stars flashing by the viewports.

Yoochun sighed. He wondered if Yunho was gay or bi or god forbid he be straight, but it didn’t add up because Yunho looked at him all the time. True, he never looked like he was turned on by him, but that didn’t matter much. He still checked out his ass and let his eyes rove over Yoochun’s chest when he didn’t wear a shirt.

Yoochun decided to take matters into his own hands. He kicked off his blankets and slipped on a pair of socks. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it around his body and made his way to Yunho’s room, praying that it wasn’t locked.

The door hissed open quietly. It took Yoochun a moment to grow accustomed to the lack of light in the room, but he could clearly see that Yunho was asleep. And he wasn’t wearing anything.

Really. It was like he was asking to be seduced.

Yoochun acted sleepy just in case Yunho woke up and he crawled into bed with him. He was cuddling close, face on Yunho’s bare chest when the other man tensed.

“Yoochun?”

“Cold,” Yoochun muttered and then forced his body to relax.

Yunho chuckled. “You have extra blankets.”

“Cold. You’re warm.”

Yunho’s arms wrapped around him. “You’re not subtle, Yoochun. Stop trying to be coy and innocent.”

Yoochun smiled but said with a fake yawn, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yunho rearranged until they were comfortable. “Okay. Then we’ll do it your way. And I’ll hold you until we fall asleep and then over the next few days you’ll walk around wearing very few clothes, even though it’s kind of cold, but just so your nipples will always be hard. You’ll sit in my lap and twist and try to get comfortable until I get hard and then you’ll say something flippant about me wanting you. And you’ll otherwise drive me insane like you have been for the last few days.”

Yoochun pushed up and looked down at Yunho. “That sounds good.”

Yunho smiled. Stupid smile. “Why don’t we try Plan B? Go for my way instead.”

“Sure. What’s plan B?”

Yunho grabbed Yoochun by the back of his neck and yanked him down. Their lips met and Yoochun made a noise of surprise and then moaned when Yunho’s other hand ran up his back muscles and down to his ass.

“Oh god, I like Plan B so much better,” Yoochun said and attacked Yunho’s neck with lips and tongue.

Yunho laughed.

And Yoochun pushed up in a panic. “You’re not going to think … like … we’re exclusive and dating and shit, right? It’s just a fuck? Because I do not do commitment.”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “I do do commitment, but not with pirates … or just not with bastards. Now do us both a favor and stop talking.”

Yoochun saluted him and then pushed down his body. He lifted Yunho’s cock and licked around the head before trying to suck on him. There was no way he was getting that cock down his throat, so he stroked the bottom with his hand and played with the top. Yunho moaned, hips rising from the bed. His hand settled in Yoochun’s hair and pulled.

“Fuck, Yoo--yoochun--chunnie, fuck.”

Yoochun rather liked making Jung Yunho lose control. He released his cock and Yunho moaned.

“Fucker. I was going to come all over your face.”

Yoochun laughed and laid down in the space between Yunho and the wall. “Maybe next time,” he said and shimmied out of his pants. “I don’t always bottom, but I really really want to feel that cock of yours stretch me open. Come on.”

Yunho was over him in a moment, mouth demanding a kiss as hands grabbed his thighs. Yoochun opened his legs and lifted them. Fingers replaced Yunho’s lips and Yoochun eagerly sucked on the two digits fucking his mouth.

“I have lube somewhere,” Yunho said, “but I don’t think I want to go look for it.”

“You’re full of good ideas today.”

“How’s this one?” Yunho’s fingers pushed into his ass and Yoochun threw his head back with a moan.

“That’s the best one yet,” he gasped.

“I’ve got more, don’t you worry.”

Yoochun’s eyes squeezed shut tight and tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. It stung so good. And then a hot tongue touched between the two fingers and Yoochun moaned. He gripped behind his knees, trying to spread himself more as Yunho pumped and twisted and spread and fucked him with his fingers.

Three? Yeah, three and his tongue and …

“Oh, fuck,” Yoochun gasped. He let go of one leg and it rested on Yunho’s back. He stroked himself, quick and rough. His orgasm was so close, right there, so …

Yunho stopped and pulled his fingers away.

Yoochun groaned. “Fucking bastard.”

“Am I?” The blunt head of his cock pushed against Yoochun’s opening.

“Yes, fuck … you are, you are.”

Yunho chuckled. The head slipped past the tight ring of mucsle and Yoochun moaned, neck arching. There was an obscene slurping noise. Yunho pulled out of him and then more dirty wet warm covered Yoochun’s hole.

“Fuck. Me. Fuck me.”

Yunho pushed the head in again, testing, twirling, swirling, pulling agonized cries from Yoochun as he slowly buried himself into Yoochun’s body.

“You’re too tight, Chunnie.”

“No such thing,” he gasped. “More. More, more. Just stop being a girl and fuck me.”

Yunho laughed and Yoochun knew the bastard was smiling. He grabbed the back of Yoochun’s knees and thrust forward. Yoochun cried out something that sounded like OHGODFUCKYESDOTHATAGAINHARDER

Whatever he said, Yunho understood the request. His fucked him hard, their bodies slapping together. Yoochun’s arm shook as he stroked himself faster, harder, jerking and whimpering as sweat covered his body. His other hand clutching Yunho’s chest, nails digging into the muscle just above his nipples.

“Fuck! Yunho! Fuck, god damn it.”

“Come, Yoochun, come before me, sleazy bastard.”

Yoochun let himself smirk and he said, “No. Fill me up. Let me squeeze your body dry.”

“Oh, god damn you.” Yunho fucked him harder, breath laboring erratically.

Yoochun’s orgasm teased him, almost there and then not, again and again. Yunho fell over him suddenly, body shaking, throwing off Yoochun’s rhythm.

“Damn you,” he gasped.

Whatever Yunho was going to say was lost in a cry as he spasmed and warm come filled Yoochun’s body. Yoochun whimpered, stroking faster, crying out as Yunho’s mouth covered his nipple, teeth biting down on it, and just like that Yoochun was coming. Hard enough that white strands arched up and hit Yunho before dripping back down to Yoochun’s chest.

And then Yunho fell on top of him. “About time.”

“Your fault it took me so long.”

Yunho breathed out really slow. “I don’t care if you want more. I am going back to sleep.” Carefully, he pulled out of Yoochun and Yoochun winced from the sting.

“See?” Yoochun said. “My idea about sleeping was good, too.”

Yunho rolled over and propped up on an elbow. He smiled down at Yoochun.

Yoochun had every intention of telling Yunho to stop fucking smiling and then lips pressed against his and he smiled into the kiss and decided that he didn’t mind so much.

(~^_^~)

“You left bloody nail marks on my chest,” Yunho said as soon as Yoochun’s eyes opened.

Yoochun smiled and stretched. “Wimp. Let me take you to FLine 7 where the inhabitants are all part cat complete with claws and you’ll realize that those little marks on your chest are nothing.”

Yunho shook his head and climbed out of bed. “Get up. We have to make contact with the Toadarians today.”

Yoochun made a face and sat up. “God, I hate those slimy green creatures. Why do you have to get aluminum from them?”

“It’s cheaper, which you should like since it won’t cost you as much.”

“You’re still going to take all my money?”

Yunho looked down at him as he zipped up his pants. “You climbed into bed with me to pay off your debt?”

Yoochun caught the careful tone and he smiled. “No. But it would be an excellent benefit.”

Yunho smiled. “Sorry, darling. You weren’t that good.”

Yoochun’s mouth opened with a noise of protest. “What?”

Yunho laughed and left the room. Yoochun chased after him and pinned him against a metal wall in the hallway. Or, Yunho let him. Yunho was a lot stronger than he was.

“Take it back. I’m an excellent lover.”

Yunho’s smile widened and he pecked Yoochun’s mouth. “Well, then next time, you’re going to have to try harder, now aren’t you?”

He pushed Yoochun away and Yoochun stood there. Next time? Oh, god, yes. So it wasn’t just a one off to clear the tension. Yoochun was okay with that as long as Yunho didn’t want more. He could definitely handle being a hole to fuck for Yunho over the next few weeks.

“Yoochun! Hurry. The head of the Toadarian science counsel will be available in five minutes.”

Yoochun smirked and decided that even though he had gotten what he wanted, he was still going to go along with his original plan. So he wore only pants and socks and sat in Yunho’s lap when he got to the cockpit. Yunho’s arms went around his waist and lips pressed against his shoulder. Those lips curved into a smile.

(~^_^~)

“So, are you going to stay here on Andromeda?” Yunho asked, after successfully delivering the load of aluminum.

Yoochun shrugged. “I guess. For a little while. Work some and see about getting another ship.”

“Well, you know.” Yunho scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. “I have been thinking of hiring a co-pilot, if you’re interested. But I’m not sure how you’ll do at obeying the laws.”

Yoochun smiled. “I can obey laws just fine, and if I don’t, then you can punish me for it.”

“Do you always think about sex?”

“Sex in general, or sex with you?

Yunho didn’t say anything, but he didn’t really need to. They’d fucked almost twice a day for the last three weeks.

“And I didn’t say anything about sex. I just said you could punish me, you’re the one who thought of sex.”

“You bring out the worst in me.”

“I must.”

“So what do you say? Give it a shot? No more running from authorities, and no more midnight freight fishing?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Eh, why not? I was getting bored of being a pirate anyway.”

Yunho smiled and threw his arm around Yoochun’s shoulders as they walked back to the hanger. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll help you be a respectable citizen and you teach me how to be a nefarious pirate and we’ll call it even.”

“Sure, what do you want to learn?”

Yunho’s arm tightened. Yoochun looked at his smilling face. “Oh, you know. Plundering, pillaging, taking what I want when I see it, that sort of thing.”

Yoochun laughed and said, voice low, “Oh, Yunnie-babe. I can definitely teach you that. And I say I should give you your first lesson when we get back to the ship.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan.”


End file.
